I Will Protect You Always
by No No 22
Summary: In their childhood Sasuke made a promise to Naruto he swore he'd keep. So far he has kept that promice, but what happens when Naruto tells him to break the promice. Not sure about the plot. Making it up as I go along, but I assure you it's good!
1. A Promise He Swore He'd Keep

**I Will Protect You Always**

**No No 22: Hey!**

**Naruto: Hi No No-chan!**

**Sasuke: Hey.**

**No No 22 and Naruto: (gasps) Sasu-kun actually said something, besides hn!**

**Sasuke: Well what did you expect after The Little Closet Trauma?**

**No No 22: Well, I thought you'd still be your bastard self, no offence.**

**Sasuke: Non taken.**

**Naruto: Heh, I'm glad you're going to write another fanfic No No-chan.**

**No No 22: Well some of my reviews from The Little Closet Trauma said I should write another fanfic, so that's what I'm doing. - Beside, I like writing fanfics.**

**Sasuke: That's the spirit No No-chan.**

**No No 22: (stares) Wow, you're way much colder than this manga character, and already you're nice to me! The manga character still hasn't warmed up to me…yet.**

**Sasuke and Naruto: What's their name?**

**No No 22: I don't like naming names, but I'll give you a hint. His name starts with an F. **

**Sasuke and Naruto: (mutter's names that start with the letter F) Wait! It's a _he_?**

**No No 22: Yup. (watches Naruto and Sasuke mutter names) Well, let's start the fanfic! Please enjoy!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: Is his name Frank?**

**No No 22: No. **

Chapter One

A Promise He Swore He'd Keep

In the forest of Konoha, in a small clearing, crouching behind a bush, a little blond haired boy of the age of 8, wept. Naruto was covered in bruises from head to toe. His white shirt was slightly torn at the edge, and his shorts were covered in dirt. The villagers had beaten him up again, and he had no idea why. He had no idea why they beat him, despise him. He had done nothing to them, so why do they beat him? Why do they despise him so much?

"W-why," Naruto sobbed. He continued to sob, until he heard a rustle come from the bush he was hiding behind. Naruto's tearful eyes widened and looked up to see who it was. Naruto found an onyx haired boy around the age 9, with curious onyx eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with an oversized collar, and white shorts. Naruto stared fearfully at the boy, who also stared at him with his curious onyx eyes. The boy then raised his hand towards Naruto. Naruto flinched and buried his face in his hands.

'_He's going to hit me,'_ Naruto thought fearfully. Naruto felt a hand land on his head, and he heard the boy crouch down in front of him. Naruto opened his, shocked. He looked at the boy who returned a concerned look.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" the boy asked Naruto.

"A-are you going to hit me?" Naruto said. The boy looked at Naruto, raising a brow.

"Why would I do that? We just met," the boy said. Naruto looked at the boy and shrugged. The boy studied Naruto for a while before he gasped. "Hey, you're covered in bruises!"

"I'm okay, they heal right away, and they don't even hurt!" Naruto said, getting on all fours.

"Oh, okay. Uh, why are you so happy?" the boy asked, watching Naruto's smiling face. Naruto smiled brightly.

"You said you wouldn't hit me, and you worried about me because I was hurt," Naruto said, smiling at the boy.

"Ah," the boy said, blushing **(A/N How adorable!)**. He then looked away. "It's no big deal. It's normal to be concerned."

"No," Naruto mumbled sadly, hanging his head. "Everybody hates me."

The boy stared at Naruto for a long time, then he got up.

"Then how about this," the boy said, sticking his hand out to Naruto. "You're going to play with me."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprised and looked up at the boy. He then slowly reached out and took the boy's hand.

"Okay," Naruto said, as the boy pulled him to his feet. The boy smiled at Naruto warmly and then he started to run away from Naruto. Naruto stared at him in confusion and sadly.

"Catch me if you can!" the boy called out to Naruto. Naruto stared for a moment and smiled brightly, before running after the boy, laughing.

Don't worry. I will!" Naruto yelled at him. They kept on running after each other, laughing, and having a great time until they could run no more. Panting, the two boys plopped onto the grass, looking up at the clear blue sky, much like Naruto's eyes. Both boys had a wide smile on their faces. They looked at each other for a while, before they both started laughing.

"I've never had so much fun in my life," Naruto said, when he was done laughing.

"Me neither," the boy said, grinning.

"Sasuke-kun!" came a few screams from the distance. The boy sat up and looked around.

"Your name is Sasuke?" Naruto said. The boy looked at Naruto and nodded.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto," Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun!" came the screaming again, only a lot closer. Sasuke and Naruto looked around to see girls around their age, run at them. Sasuke and Naruto both got up, and stared at the girls in horror.

"They're going to trample us if they don't stop running," Naruto said fearfully. Sasuke nodded in agreement. **(N/N They still do that, only it's the SasuNaru fan club instead of the Sasuke fan club.)**

"Come on! Let's get out of-uf," Sasuke was pushed to the ground by a pinked haired girl and a blond haired girl. Sasuke tried to get up, but was pushed back down by the girl's hugging. Then the other little girls yelled at them for hogging Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun we've been searching for you all day," the blond girl said.

"Yeah," the pink haired girl said. Sasuke growled. Naruto frowned.

'_I have to do something before they suffocate him,'_ Naruto thought. "Hey! Get off him!"

All the girls glared at him dangerously. Naruto started regretting what he just did.

"What did you say," the pink haired girl said as she and her blond friend, who seemed to be the leaders of the fan club, got up and started looming towards Naruto. Naruto to a step backwards, tripping over a branch and fell on his backside.

"I-I s-said…get o-off him," Naruto said fearfully.

"And why should we listen to a _freak_ like you?" the blond girl said. **(S/N Ino's going to pay for that comment.)**

"Um-

"Why do you exist, anyway?" the pink haired girl said. **(S/N And Sakura.)**

"Uh-

"You don't deserve to live," the blond said. **(N/N That was a bit harsh.)**

"T-that's-

"Why don't you go back from where you came from?" the pink haired girl said.

"SHUT-UP," Naruto yelled, tears falling down his face.

"What did you say? Did you just tell me to shut-up? Maybe this will teach you to keep your mouth shut," the pink haired girl, as she raised a fist **(S/N Sakura you b!)**. Naruto flinched and closed his eyes shut. He waited for the impact, but it never came. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up; his eyes widened. Sasuke was in front of him, grabbing the pink haired girl by the wrist, stopping her attack, and glaring at her with hatred.

"Don't you dare hurt him," Sasuke growled at the girl.

"But Sasuke-kun, he deserves it for being a freak. And anyone who hangs out with him is a freak too," the girl said, sending a nasty look at Naruto. Sasuke roughly pushed the girl.

"Then I guess I'm a freak, because I'm hanging out with him," Sasuke said. "Naruto is my friend, and if I hear you call him a freak while I'm around…I'll kill you."

"No Sasuke!" Naruto said, as he clumsily got up. Sasuke looked at Naruto with warm eyes. "Don't kill her, because of me. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Sasuke continued to look at Naruto and nodded.

"Alright Naruto, I won't, but…" Sasuke turned his attention to the girls. "You will pay if you call him a freak. Now go!"

The girls nodded and started to run off. Sasuke continued to glare at them, even after they disappeared. He then turned to look at a tear stained Naruto, concern in his eyes. He walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his head.

"You okay?" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke lowered his hand to Naruto's cheek and wiped away the tears. Naruto stiffened at his touch, but soon relaxed. "You shouldn't cry, Naruto. You look much cuter when you're happy."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, his crystal clear eyes blinked a few times. Realizing what he just said, Sasuke drew his hand back and looked away, blushing furiously. Naruto couldn't help but smile; nobody has ever called him cute. Naruto started laugh lightly. Sasuke looked at Naruto bewildered and a bit pissed off that Naruto was laughing at him.

"Thank-you Sasuke," Naruto said as he stopped hi laughing and looked at Sasuke with happy crystal clear eyes. "But why did you do that? We just met, and we barely know each other."

"Because…you're the first one to likes me for who I am, not because of my name," Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto looked at Sasuke with an innocent look and smile. "Er…um where do you live?"

Naruto's smile faded as soon as Sasuke asked the question. He bowed his head.

"I have no home," Naruto mumbled. "The orphanage kicked me out this morning."

"What!" Sasuke cried out, looking at Naruto in shock.

"I told you…everybody hates me," Naruto mumbled.

"But why?" Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, they just do," Naruto mumbled. "They always beating me up, all ways giving nasty looks, and sometimes…drunk men do something bad to me. That's why I was crying, behind that bush; two men had beaten me."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock, as anger started to boil inside him towards the villagers. He couldn't believe that they'd they do that to a fragile thing like Naruto! He couldn't believe that they beat him and even abuse him sexually **(S/N F you villagers!)**. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hand and started to guide him somewhere. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a surprised and questioning look.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, walking along the side of Sasuke.

"Home," Sasuke said plainly.

"But why are you taking me along?" Naruto said. Sasuke stopped and turned around to face Naruto and took his hands in his own.

"Because you're going to live with me. That way, I can keep an eye on you and keep you safe," Sasuke said, with a determined look in his eyes, while Naruto's eye widened in shock. "The villagers won't hurt you anymore. I'll make sure they don't, that's a promise** (N/N sniff)**."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, looking at Sasuke with his wide eyes. No one was has cared about his safety. Naruto's started to fill with tears, but this time they were happy tears not sad, lonely ones.

"Naruto? Why are you…crying," Sasuke said, as Naruto hugged him, burying his face in his small chest. Sasuke was taken by surprise with the sudden impact, and looked down at the blond. Sasuke smiled and hugged him back; it had been a long time since someone had hugged him like this. They stayed in that position for a long time before they finally broke apart. Sasuke wiped the tears off Naruto's face with a warm smile. "I told you not to cry, dobe."

"Since when was I a dobe," Naruto said, pouting.

"Since now," Sasuke said with a playful smile. Naruto pouted even more and folded his arms across his chest, while Sasuke laughed at him. He grabbed Naruto's hand again, and guided him out the forest, and through the village. As Naruto walked along the side of Sasuke, he timidly looked around at the villagers. He saw the villages throw him disgusted looks at him, even worse than before he had Sasuke guiding him around.

"Look, its that _boy_," Naruto heard a them say.

"What's Uchiha Sasuke doing around him?"

"_He _must've threatened him or something. There's no way Uchiha would hang out with _him_."

Naruto flinched at every comment he heard. He couldn't stand it. He didn't like the glares, the threatening looks, and the disgusted looks. He couldn't stand the whispering the do behind his back. Naruto closed his eyes, wanting to disappear. **(N/N Well duh.)**

"It's okay Naruto. As long as I'm with you, nothing will harm you," Sasuke's soothing voice said. Naruto opened his eye and looked at Sasuke, who was looking at him with a comforting smile. Naruto nodded. He couldn't help but believe in the soothing words the boy said to him. Naruto sent the boy a smile and looked on ahead. Naruto's eyes widened fearfully, as his body froze.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, looking at the blond boy with concern.

"Hey you, demon," yelled a voice from behind Sasuke.** (S/N He's going to pay for that comment.)** Sasuke turned to see a man around his mid thirties, walking towards them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, turning to the blond boy again. Naruto continued to stare wide-eyed at the man. Suddenly, Naruto turned and started to run as fast as he could. Sasuke stared after the blond.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sasuke heard the man yell. He felt the man pass him, as the man ran after Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as fear for the blond swell up in his chest. Sasuke then started to run after Naruto as well. As the young Uchiha ran, he saw the man getting farther away from him. Sasuke felt helpless and wanted to give up, but the thought of Naruto getting hurt kept him going.

'_I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it,'_ Sasuke thought, as he focused some chakra to his legs, making him run faster. Sasuke saw the man disappear in the trees of the forest where he had found Naruto. As Sasuke entered the forest, he stopped and looked around. He didn't know where the Naruto or man had run off. Sasuke started to panic that he might not be able to save Naruto from that man. Then Sasuke heard a scream somewhere ahead. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat; he knew that scream came from Naruto. Sasuke started to run, run for Naruto's sake. As he ran he saw a clearing up ahead and heard a cry come from the clearing. Sasuke ran faster, and then he finally reached the clearing. Sasuke was looking around frantically, when he spotted the man and Naruto behind a bush. Sasuke eyes widened in horror and anger. Naruto was pinned to the ground, shirtless and pantless, and the man was trying to take off his boxers. **(S/N I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM!) **Naruto was struggling and kicking, making it hard for the man to take off his boxers. Sasuke felt anger rise to his head. He couldn't believe it! Sasuke started to run towards the man and the struggling Naruto.

"Leave him ALONE!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped and threw a kick at the man's head, knocking him off the little blond boy. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto in a battling mode, breathing heavily. The man rubbed his and glared at Sasuke, as he started to lunge at him. Sasuke dodged his attack, and as the man tumbled to the ground, Sasuke threw four kunais, pinning the man to a tree. The man struggled but couldn't break free. The man glared at Sasuke then at Naruto, who was still sprawled out on the ground with only his boxers. The man with his foot kicks a stone at Naruto square in the face. Naruto clutched his face and cried out in pain. Sasuke stared at Naruto in horror then at the man anger.

"I told you to leave him alone!"Sasuke said as he sent chakra to his fist, then hitting the man with the fist making him become unconscious** (N/N That's what you get!)**. Sasuke glared at the man. He was so angry; angry that the man would actually do something like that to an innocent boy. Sasuke raised his fist to hit the man again, needing to take his anger out on someone. He was about to bring his fist down on the man when he felt a small hand grab his own. Sasuke looked to see Naruto looking at him with sad, pleading eyes. He had a deep gash above his eye, and blood slowly trickled down his face. That's when Sasuke noticed that Naruto had three birthmarks on each cheek, making them look like whiskers.

"Don't Sasuke," Naruto pleaded. Sasuke looked into the blond's crystal orbs. For some reason, every time Sasuke looked into those orbs, all emotions will disappear and would be replaced by happiness and calmness. Sasuke lowered his hand to his side, not taking his eyes off Naruto.

"Okay," Sasuke said, his face softening **(S/N He was lucky.)**. He then reached his hand and brushed his fingers over the gash on Naruto's forehead. Naruto winced at his touch. "Does it hurt? Are you all right? He didn't do anything serious to you, right? Do you need any help on treating your wound?"

"Wow! I never knew when people worry, they would ask a lot of questions," Naruto said, blinking innocently. "Either that or you just ask a lot of questions."

Sasuke frowned, but soon was replaced by a worried look. He then grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto blinked a few times, not sure what to say. The blond smiled to himself. He was glad someone cared about him, and that he had someone to care about. Sasuke let go of Naruto, a smile plastered on his face. Naruto saw study him and blush. "Er you should put your clothes on." **(N/N Perve.) (S/N Shut-up.)**

Naruto looked down and blushed. He'd forgotten that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Quickly, Naruto grabbed his clothes and put them on. He laughed nervously, putting a hand behind his head.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head; a bit a blush still tinted his cheeks.

"It's not your fault," Sasuke said. He looked at Naruto for a moment then took his hand and started to drag him back to the village. "Come on. There's a first aid kit at my house. We have to treat that wound of yours."

"Oh, okay," Naruto said slightly nervous, and was getting even more nervous as Sasuke dragged him through the village.

* * *

**No No 22: First chapter of my Fanfic is finished! Only, a certain blond and a certain onyx haired kept on interrupting it. (glares accusingly at Naruto and Sasuke)**

**Naruto: You interrupted the fanfic too!**

**No No 22: Once! Just. _Once._ When you two interrupted more than once. (talks to readers) For those who haven't figure it out, S/N stands for Sasuke's note, N/N stands for Naruto's note, and A/N stands for author's note, which is me. And if you reread the chapter, you will realize that I'd only interrupted once, unlike these two. (smacks both Sasuke and Naruto upside the head)**

**Sasuke and Naruto: Hey! What was that for?!**

**No No 22: For interrupting to much than you should have! Your little notes might have disturbed the reader reading the fanfic.**

**Naruto: Why don't we ask the readers if they mind our notes? **

**Sasuke: Which I highly doubt. After all, they love us.**

**Naruto: Yeah! (talks to readers) Do you mind our notes? Tell us in your reviews.**

**No No 22: While you're at it, tell me if you like the first chapter or not.**

**Sasuke: Hey No No-chan. Is they say that they don't mind our notes, we're going to continue adding notes when and where we want to.**

**Naruto: Yeah! **

**No No 22: Alright. But only if they say they don't mind.**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Hm. (nods head)**

**No No 22: (sighs) Well until next time. Bye!**


	2. A New Family

**No No 22: Hey everyone!**

**Naruto: Hi No No-chan!**

**Sasuke: Hey No No-chan.**

**No No 22: Wow! You said hey and my name! Last thing we need is for you to say them in a cheerful voice like Naru-kun and I.**

**Sasuke: That might happen one day.**

**Naruto and No No 22: Can't wait for that day to come.**

**Sasuke: So No No-chan…what did the readers say in their reviews about our comments?**

**No No 22: Well so far only one person said that they didn't like the comments so much. About three or four, I forgot how many, said that they love them. Then the others didn't say anything about them.**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Ha! So that means we can still make comments!**

**No No 22: Yes, but not so much okay.**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Okay.**

**No No 22: Let me take the time to thank the folowing people for reviewing. (clears throat)There's fullmetal inugirl 145, Yobster29, Niver, Uzumaki-Hikari, merlocks622, Arisu Arisugawa, NarutoaKyubiprodigy, Natsu-Shimo, darkangelwings90, Shounen-Ai, mariushasfallen, GheistWriter, Lynn-chan, Phi ScarlaDraconia, XxSexiItxX, one.baka. Chuu Chan, naruchan-in-love, happy pants, and NineTailedFoxx! Especially Yobster29, one.baka. and Arisu Arigawa! Yobster29 and two.bakas.in.a.pod, because of the funny yet supportive review. And Arisu Arisugawa, because she's been there for me these days. -**

**Naruto: Yeah! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sasuke: Ditto.**

* * *

Chapter Two

A New Family

* * *

"This is your house?" Naruto said as he looked at the house before him. It was big! Walls surrounded the mansion, so to keep intruders out. And every wall, there was the sign of the Uchiha clan.

"Yeah, this is," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto inside the walls. Naruto was hesitant** (N/N Why wouldn't I? I mean the place was huge!),** but reluctantly followed Sasuke. Sasuke guided Naruto inside his house cautiously; he didn't want to bump into his father. Sasuke quickly took Naruto into the kitchen, where he told the blond to sit down, while he got the first aid kit. Naruto sat down timidly and looked around. The kitchen wasn't small, yet it wasn't huge. It was medium sized. The walls were painted a very light peach color, and the flooring was made oak like the table and chairs. As Naruto let his eyes wonder, Sasuke came back with the first aid kit.

"Now this may sting a little," Sasuke warned as he gently dabbed a piece of cloth that smelled like alcohol, against the gash on Naruto's forehead. Naruto winced, and let out a small cry of pain. "Sorry, but it's the only way to treat the wound."

Naruto nodded and winced again when Sasuke dabbed the cloth against his wound. After a few painful minutes, Sasuke finally put a large piece of cotton over the wound, and held it in place with two pieces of tape.

"Done," Sasuke said as he started to put away the unused stuff back into the first aid kit. Naruto touched cotton and looked back at Sasuke.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled.

"Don't mention it, dobe" Sasuke said as he put the first aid back into its cupboard. Naruto pouted for a moment then smiled, and turned to look around the kitchen again. His landed on a teenager that stood at the doorway. The teen seemed to be around the age of 14. **(S/N Oh god, it better not be who I think it is.)** He looked a lot like Sasuke, except he had two lines under his eyes, giving him a stern look, and also he had his hair back in a long ponytail.The teen was wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a headband. The teen was looking at Naruto with an intent look in his onyx eyes. Naruto froze and looked at the teen fearfully.

'_He might be angry,'_ Naruto thought. _'He might want me to leave.'_

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke said as he walked towards the blond. Naruto looked at Sasuke, unsure what he should say. He slowly nodded.

"Is he a friend of yours, Sasuke?" the teen suddenly said, causing Sasuke to jump.

"Itachi-niichan! Don't scare me like that!" Sasuke said as he turned to face the teen, known as Itachi. **(S/N Damn it!)**

"It isn't my fault you let your guard down," Itachi said, walking towards the two boys. By now Naruto relaxed a bit, seeing that Sasuke knew the teen. Naruto saw Sasuke pout a bit, and laughed. Sasuke and Itachi looked at Naruto, wondering why he was laughing. After Naruto's laughs died down, the small blond boy smiled brightly at both boys. Sasuke returned the smile.

"You've still haven't answered my question Sasuke," Itachi said. **(S/N Forget you!)**

"Yeah, he is. He's my friend," Sasuke said. Sasuke looked from Itachi to Naruto. "Well I guess I should introduce you guy to each other."

"Yes you should," Itachi said.

"Well Itachi-niichan, this is my friend Naruto. Naruto, this is my older brother Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Nice t-to meet you, Itachi-san," Naruto said a bit timidly. Itachi looked at him and smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, too Naruto-kun," Itachi said. "You know, you're the first friend that Sasuke has brought home. You must be something really special."

Naruto and Sasuke both blushed a bit, causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Itachi-niichan?" Sasuke said nervously. Itachi and Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I need to talk to you about an important matter."

"Really? What is it?" Itachi said. Sasuke looked at Itachi with a worried look. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Itachi," came a deep voice from behind. The trio turned to see a man with shoulder length hair, onyx eyes like Itachi's and Sasuke's, and a stern, angry look plastered on his face. The man was about to say something, when he spotted Naruto behind the two Uchiha's.

'_It's __**him**__. How the hell did he get into my house?' _the man thought.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the man said to Naruto. Naruto paled and his eye widened.

"I-I um…I…" Naruto said hesitantly, not sure what to say. The man started to walk towards Naruto, with an angry look. He outstretched his hand, ready to grab Naruto by the neck. Naruto wanted to run, but couldn't. He was paralyzed from fright. Naruto closed his eyes fearfully, as he waited for the impact. But it didn't come.

"No…Father…I won't…let you…hurt…Naruto," Naruto heard Sasuke say in a choking voice. Naruto's eyes snapped open, and saw Sasuke standing in front of him, the man known as his dad, grabbing his neck. Sasuke was clutching his father's hand as he tried to pull it off him. Naruto saw Itachi staring at Sasuke in shock, as well as his Father. "Naruto…is my friend…I won't let you…hurt him. …You once…told me…I sh-should protect…the things…I care…about. …And that's…what I'm…doing.** (A/N You tell him Sasuke!)**

"Let go of his throat Father," Itachi said. Uchiha-sama **(A/N I don't know the guys name.) **looked at Itachi then to Sasuke, and let go of Sasuke's throat. Sasuke touched his throat as he gasped for breath, but he still stood tall in front of Naruto.

"Oh and just so you know," Sasuke said. Uchiha-sama looked at Sasuke. "Naruto is living with us, period."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, and so did Itachi and Uchiha-sama. For a moment it looked like that Uchiha-sama was going to yell at his son for talking back and stuff, but then, surprisingly, he smiled. This surprised Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi.

"You've done well Sasuke," Uchiha-sama said, placing a hand on Sasuke's head. "I'm proud of you."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_Did he just say…he was proud of me?'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke continued to stare at his father in a shocking way, but then a happy smile spread across his face. Uchiha-sama smiled at Sasuke, but then turned his attention to Naruto. Naruto stiffened, as the man stuck his hand out to Naruto and placed it on his head. Naruto looked up at the man nervously.

"Welcome…to the family," Uchiha-sama said, with a small smile **(N/N That was quick.)**. Even though Uchiha-sama was smiling on the outside, inside he was throwing the boy nasty looks. _'This kid must be something special, for Sasuke to want him to be part of the family. I'll trust Sasuke for now.' _

Naruto looked up at the man with wide eyes. He looked at Sasuke, as if asking if this was really happening. Sasuke smiled and nodded. Naruto looked back at the man and bowed.

"Thank-you sir," Naruto managed to say. Uchiha-sama shook his head.

"I'll be at work if you need me," Uchiha-sama said, and then he turned and walked off. Sasuke and Itachi let out the breath they realized they had been holding. They looked at each other, then at Naruto. The blond boy was looking at them too, with the same expression the two Uchihas were wearing.

"I can't believe…that I did it!" Sasuke said cheerfully. He suddenly pulled Naruto into a quick hug. **(A/N They've been doing that a lot lately. Haven't they?) **"Now I'm sure that I'll be able to keep that promise, now that you're going to live with me! Hey, you can sleep in my room! I've got plenty of-

"Promise?" Itachi said, raising an eyebrow. "What promise?"

"The promise I made to Naruto today when I met him, Itachi-nii san," Sasuke said.

"Whoa, you just met today?" Itachi said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "You just met, and already you're best friends making promises. You just met and already you're going to live with each other?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, his face now serious. "I made a promise to Naruto, and I'm planning on keeping it, no matter what."

"Sasuke…you don't have to keep the promise," Naruto said hesitantly. Sasuke shook his head.

"I want to keep it, and I will," Sasuke said determinedly. Naruto looked at Sasuke, admiringly. "So, come on. I'll show you our room!"

"Wait a minute Sasuke," Itachi said. "Before Father interrupted us…you wanted to speak to me about an important matter. I also want to talk to you."

"Oh. Right. …Um dobe, can you wait outside in the hall?" Sasuke said.

"Sure. And don't call me that," Naruto said with a pout before he turned and left the kitchen. Sasuke smiled but it vanished when he faced Itachi.

"I'll talk first," Itachi said. He sat down on a chair at the table across from Sasuke. "First of all, what's this promise about?"

"I promised Naruto that I would protect him and keep him safe," Sasuke said, looking into Itachi's eyes.

"Why?" Itachi said, leaning his cheek against his hand.

"Because…after what he told me, it made me want to protect him," Sasuke said, tearing his gaze from Itachi's and looked at the table.

"What did he tell you," Itachi said, narrowing his eyes.

"He told me that the villagers beat him, throw him nasty looks, and they do…_things_ to him," Sasuke said, clenching his hands. "He also told me that the orphanage had kicked him out this morning, and I didn't want him to be alone on the streets. That's why I insisted on him living with us. When we were heading home, a man had called Naruto a demon and ran after him. And I ran after them, too. When I finally caught with them, the man was about to pull off his underwear. But I helped Naruto, and protected him against the man."

"That's bad. Is that why he has a wound on his forehead?" Itachi said frowning. Sasuke nodded. "The man shouldn't have done that to him. Naruto was lucky to have you. I guess I do understand why you want to protect him, and I don't blame you. I would have protected him as well, if I were you-

"Even if that hadn't happened and he hadn't told me about how the villagers treated him or about how he was kicked out of the orphanage…I would had still made that promise to him," Sasuke said. He raised his head and looked at Itachi with a serious look. "Itachi-nii san…Naruto is different. He's not like the villagers, who just like me and respect me because of my name. He likes me for who I am, and that's why I made that promise to him. And that's why Naruto is my best friend for life."** (A/N Aaaaw!) (N/N sniff That's sooooo sweet.) (S/N blush Thanks, I guess.)**

"You're doing good Sasuke. Having someone to protect, always makes you strong, for some reason. You'll be a great shinobi," Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke beamed at his brother. Itachi smiled back.

"Hey, is Naruto-kun in the academy?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shrugged. "If he is, you'll have someone to play and train with at the academy."

"Yeah!" Sasuke said, his eyes brightening. "I'll go ask-

"Didn't you have something to tell me?" Itachi cut him off. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not any more, I don't," Sasuke said, getting up from his chair. "I've already told you everything I had wanted to say. Well I'll see you around, Itachi-niichan!"

"Yeah, see you," Itachi said as he watched his younger brother leave the kitchen.

* * *

"I know it's a bit empty, but maybe with me sharing it with you, it won't be so empty," Sasuke said as he and Naruto entered Sasuke's room, soon to be Naruto's room as well. The walls of the room were made of two different colors that split the walls in half. The upper parts of the walls were a soft sky blue, while the bottom half was an ocean blue color. The flooring was a light color wood that almost looked like sand, and the center of the sand-like flooring, was a large round blue carpet. In the far right corner of the room was a bed with blue covers, and at the foot of the bed there was a large rectangular box. Next to it was a small table with a lamp and picture. The far left corner of the room was a desk, made out of the same material as the floor. On the desk there was some papers and a folder. A few feet away from the desk was a closet with two sand-like wooden doors. So yeah, the room was pretty empty but Naruto didn't mind. It was better than nothing. 

"Yeah I guess," Naruto said.

"So dobe, do you go to the ninja academy?" Sasuke asked, as he sat on his bed.

"Yes I do teme," Naruto said as he went and sat next Sasuke.

"Why did you call me teme, dobe?" Sasuke said, frowning.

"Because you're calling me dobe, teme. You want me stop eh?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "I'll only stop calling you that if you stop calling me dobe."

"Well I guess I better get use to you calling me teme, 'cause I'm not going to stop calling you dobe, dobe," Sasuke said as he smirked. Naruto pouted.

"Meanie," Naruto said, turning his head away from Sasuke. Sasuke laughed, causing Naruto to turn and glare at him.

"Now that I know that you're going to the academy, I won't be so bored anymore," Sasuke said when he was done laughing. Naruto's face softened. "I'm glad that I'll have a friend to play with."

"Me too, teme. Me too," Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke frowned again. Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh.

"Sasuke! Dinner is ready!" a female voice called out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Sasuke called back. "Come on, dobe. Mother is going to like you. And you're going to like Mother."

"Er…" was all Naruto could say as the young Uchiha lead him out their room and into the kitchen. Naruto looked around the kitchen. Itachi was sitting at the table eating calmly, while a woman with long black hair stood at the stove. The woman turned around when she heard the two boys walk in. Naruto noticed that she had onyx eyes and was really pretty. The woman smile warmly at Sasuke, but the smile disappeared when she saw Naruto.

"Mother, this is my friend Naruto," Sasuke said cheerfully.

"Really," Uchiha-chan** (A/N Again, I don't know her name.)** said.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "Father already met him."

"He has?" Uchiha-chan said, looking surprised. Sasuke nodded his head vigorously.

"And that's not all," Itachi said. His mother looked at him with a questioning look. "Naruto-kun is part of the family now."

"He is?!" Uchiha-chan said in surprise. Itachi and Sasuke nodded. Uchiha-chan looked at all three boys in surprise. She quickly recovered and looked at Naruto warmly. "Well then…welcome to the family, Naruto-kun."

"Thank-you ma'am," Naruto said shyly. Uchiha-chan smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Please sit down, while I serve dinner," Uchiha-chan said. Sasuke nodded and dragged Naruto to the table. Sasuke sat between Itachi and Naruto, smiling broadly. After a moment, Uchiha-chan laid two plates in front of Sasuke and Naruto. "Dig in."

"Thank-you," Naruto said.

"You're welcome," Uchiha-chan said.

"You're way too polite, dobe," Sasuke said. Naruto frowned at Sasuke.

"It's better than being rude, teme," Naruto said. Sasuke frowned at Naruto. There was a small chuckle from the right of the two boys. They turned to see Itachi chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke and Naruto demanded.

"You two," Itachi said. "Already you guys call each other names."

"He started it," Naruto said, pointing accusingly at Sasuke. He then started to eat his dinner quietly. During dinner, Naruto and Sasuke had a few arguments about the name calling, but stopped when Itachi had threaten them, so instead they started talking about how much they hated Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Telly-tubbies, and Barney.

"I hate it when Dora and Diego talks to us. It's not like they could hear us when we talk back," Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I hate it when they ask us something and then wait for a long time, like as if we were slow or something," Naruto said.

"Which we're not!" Sasuke said.

"I hate Barney, I mean he's all big and ugly," Naruto said, frowning.

"I know! Then there's that stupid baby song," Sasuke said. He leaned towards Naruto and whispered softly so only Naruto could hear. "I've heard Itachi-niichan sometimes sing it when he's taking a shower." **(S/N I bet he still does.) (A/N & N/N Lol!)**

"Really!?" Naruto whispered back. Sasuke nodded. Both boys turned and looked at Itachi, who was playing with his peas. Itachi saw them staring at him.

"What?" Itachi asked. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Itachi's eye twitched; he felt really awkward, and left out.

"You know, there's this song I really like about Barney," Naruto said after his laughter died down. Sasuke stared at him in horror. "Not like that! Ew, not like the Barney theme song. Geesh, what kind of person do you think I am? Anyways, do you want to hear it?"

"Sure…" Sasuke said hesitantly.

"Okay here it goes," Naruto said. He took a deep breath before singing.

**On top of a mountain**

**All covered in blood**

**I saw how poor Barney**

**Got shot in the butt**

**I went to his funeral**

**I went to his grave**

**Everybody brought flowers**

**And to Barney they gave**

**I opened his coffin**

**And saw he wasn't quite dead**

**So I got my bazooka**

**And shot off his head. **

Sasuke was laughing his head off, and almost choked. After he calmed down, he wiped the tears that he had shed.

"You know, I like that song too," Sasuke said. "I never thought you would know that kind of songs."

"Blame the older kids from the orphanage," Naruto said, before he too laughed.

"It seems you to are having a good time," came a familiar deep voice from behind. Naruto and Sasuke stopped laughing and turned around to see Uchiha-sama standing right behind them.

"Er I…guess we are," Sasuke said nervously. "How was work Father?"

"The same as usual; slow and boring," Uchiha-sama said, as he sat down in front of his plate. He started to eat slowly, but stopped and looked at his older son with a frown on his face. "Itachi, I'm surprised you are here. I thought you'd be on a mission."

"I'm free from duty today," Itachi said plainly. "Besides, Oshii is getting a bit obnoxious with her non-stop flirting, and I wanted to get away from all that."

"Oshii? That attractive girl that's always with you?" Uchiha-chan said. Itachi nodded.

"Yeah I guess she is obnoxious, but she's really pretty niichan. You should get a life and go out with her," Sasuke said.

"First of all, I do got a life. Second of all, I wouldn't go out with her, even if I had to choose between her and a sloth. Third of all, who said you could butt into this conversation?" Itachi snapped.

"Three people," Sasuke said.

"Who," Itachi asked, raising a brow.

"Me, myself, and I," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto chuckled a bit while Itachi frowned. Seeing danger in his future if he didn't leave soon, Sasuke quickly got up and yawned falsely. "Well I'm beat. Naruto and I will be going to bed now. Come on dobe."

"Don't call me that!" Naruto whined as Sasuke dragged him out of the kitchen and into their room. Naruto sat on the sand-like floor pouting. "I'm not even sleepy."

Naruto then yawned.

"Sure you aren't," Sasuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He then got out a two pairs of P.J.s and threw one of them at Naruto. "You can use those for now."

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke nodded, then got undressed and jumped into his own pajama. When he looked at Naruto, the blonde already had his P.J.s on. Sasuke then grabbed some blankets form the closet and laid them on the floor.

"You sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," Sasuke said.

"No, _you_ sleep on the bed and _I'll_ sleep on the floor," Naruto said stubbornly. "Besides, it's your bed."

"Yeah, but I want you to sleep in it," Sasuke said frowning.

"Paper, rock, scissors. Who ever wins, sleeps on the floor," Naruto said as he put his fist out. Sasuke nodded and put his fist out as well. They frowned at each other.

"Paper, rock, scissors!" Naruto and Sasuke said, shaking their fists with each word. Sasuke's fist was still in a fist, while Naruto's hand was imitating the action of a pair of scissors.

"Ha! Rock beats scissors! So I sleep on the floor and you sleep in the bed," Sasuke said triumphally. Naruto pouted. "Now get into bed, dobe."

"Don't-argh! Why do I bother?" Naruto said as he climbed into bed. Sasuke smirked cutely. "And stop smirking, god!"

Sasuke laughed as he set up his own cozy bed on the floor. When he was finished he pulled the sheets to his chin and laid on his right side. He smiled brightly as his eyes started to droop. He had closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt someone by him. Sasuke's eyes opened and he turned around to see the Naruto laying beside him curled up in a ball.

"Naruto!? What are you doing here?" Sasuke cried out in surprise. Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke frowning.

"If you're going to sleep on the floor, I'm going to sleep on the floor as well," Naruto said stubbornly as he pulled the sheets over him. Sasuke was about to protest when Naruto cut him short. "It's only fair, end of discussion."

"You know, you're pretty stubborn," Sasuke said. He got no responce. He leaned forward slightly to see the blonde fast asleep. Sasuke smiled to himself and laid down. His back was towards the blonde. He was thinking of how energetic Naruto was, when he felt the blonde bury his face in his back. Sasuke stiffened a bit; he wasn't used to having people do what Naruto was just doing, but he relaxed after a moment. He turned and faced the blonde. What Sasuke saw was breathtaking. Moonlight was shining on Naruto making him glow and look like he was some kind of angel. Sasuke felt himself blush slightly at the sight, but cooled himself down. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was smiling peacefully. Sasuke smiled as well; he was glad that Naruto wasn't lonely and was now happy. He was glad that he himself was no longer lonely andwas now happy.

_'You're different Naruto. You can some how bring a smile to my face. No one's been able to do that but Itachi-niichan and Mother. And for that, I'll make sure to keep you safe,'_ the young Uchiha thought. And those were his last thoughts before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**No No 22: Woo-hoo! I finished my second chapter! Woooooo! YEAH! ALRIGHT! YEAH! Okay, I'll shut-up now...**

**Naruto: Lol! No No-chan your funny. You should make your own comedy show. I mean you have enough imagination to make a show.**

**No No 22: That's true, but being a comedian isn't my dream job.**

**Sasuke: What is it then?**

**No No 22: I'm not telling you. You got to guess.**

**Naruto: Hey that reminds me, you still haven't told us who this manga character whose name starts with an F is.**

**No No 22: I guess I haven't. Lol, one of my reviewers guessed who it was. Lol, she's smarter than you two, lol!**

**Sasuke: Shut-up. We might not be able to guess that guy's name, but I bet we can guess your dream job.**

**Naruto: Yeah! But we might need some help. (talks to readers) Help us! Guess No No-chan's dream job for our sake! (whimpers)**

**No No 22: Hey that's cheating!**

**Sasuke: (throws a chair at the wall) NO IT ISN'T!**

**No No 22: (takes a step back) Alright fine, but you don't have to violent, god!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**No No 22: Well that's it for today. REVIEW! Please REVIEW. I get so depressed when you don't. And when I'm depressed, I can't write. So for those people who love this story, don't forget to review!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: YEAH!**

**No No 22: Until next time. Bye! XD**


	3. Tragedy Ruins Everything

**No No 22: (hums a melody) Hashidi na se! Hashidi na se! Sora taka tu! Hato kasalshi! Garani momi te nai, nami ta mo arukede toeeee! Oi katate-**

**Naruto: OMFG! (...)**

**No No 22 and Sasuke: (...)**

**Naruto: I LOVE THIS SONG! Kate nai kono u mioko edestign ashini yukoi yo!**

**No No 22: Stade moi nada mi tsuseda deda esteka ido kitekiwo!**

**Naruto: St-**

**Sasuke: ENOUGH SINGING!**

**Naruto and No No 22: (...) Dang! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**No No 22: Yeah...so...do you know what my dream job is?**

**Naruto: Well Sasuke and I checked your reviews and one of them said novelist/author/writer/publisher, basically they're the same thing and so we're going to go with that.**

**No No 22: Very good! One of my dream jobs**_** is**_** to be a novelist/author/writer/publisher. Cookies for you. (throws a cookie to Naruto and Sasuke)**

**Naruto: Another (munch) review said (munch) that you want to be (munch) one of those people that sing in (munch) the Meat Meaty comercials...**

**No No 22: ...Er no...that isn't it...**

**Sasuke: (munch) Someone else said (munch, munch) that you wanted to run a(munch) SasuNaru webring. (munch) **

**No No 22: Hmmmm. I've never thought of that...Make that three dream jobs! I like the idea of running a SasuNaru webring! Cookies! (throws another cookies to Sasuke and Naruto)**

**Naruto: (munch) What about a psychiatrist?**

**No No 22: Not quite...**

**Sasuke: Our (munch, munch) other guess that we came up with.**

**Naruto: By ourselves! (munch, munch, swallow)**

**Sasuke: Yeah, by ourselves. (munch) Is doctor or veterinarian. (swallow)**

**No No 22: (gasp) OMFG you guessed it! Doctor is my second dream job! Two more cookies for you! (throws two more cookies at Naruto and Sasuke)**

**Naruto and Sasuke: HA! (munch) Told you we could do it! (munch, munch, swallow) Yeah! (does a high five and hugs)**

**No No 22: (...) Ano...(giggles and watches Naruto and Sasuke seperate) Anyways, here's chapter three! Oh! Before you read I want you to know that I mixed up the ages! Sasuke's 7, Naruto's 6, and Itachi's 13. Okay now you can read. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Tragedy Ruins Everything

* * *

"Hurry Naruto! We're going to be late!" Sasuke yelled as he ran through his village towards the ninja academy, with little Naruto rinning behind him. 

"I'm going, I'm going!" Naruto yelled back. Naruto and the Uchihas' have been living together for a month now, and they became really close. Even Fugaku warmed up to Naruto and defends him when Naruto joins him for a walk through the village. Sasuke and Naruto, though, were unseperaptable. Where ever Naruto is, Sasuke is by his side, and where ever Sasuke is, Naruto is right there with him. Now back to the present...Sasuke and Naruto were runnig late for school and as usual, Naruto was on the slow side. Sasuke stopped and waited for Naruto to catch up before he grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"How come you're so slow, dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Hey it's morning and I haven't waken up completely," Naruto said.** (N/N True.)**

"Well wake up faster," Sasuke said. **(S/N Yeah.) (N/N Shut-up!)**

"Hmph," Naruto pouted, trying to run faster. 10 minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at their desk, out of breath and red in the face.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" came several voices. Both boys looked up to see Sasuke's fan club in front of them. Sasuke groaned and laid his head on the desk; banged it to be exact. Before anything else colud have happened, the girls were all over Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun is mine Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at her blonde friend.

"No he's mine!" Ino yelled back.

"Please... Leave Sasuke alone," Naruto said breathlessly and weakly. The girls glared at him angrily. Usually Naruto would back off when he saw the dangerous glares, but he was so dizzy and his vision was blurry, he didn't see the glares. He took a step forward and tried to pull off Sakura from Sasuke, but Sakura shoved him off. Naruto fell to the ground with a sickning thud, but the girls didn't notice, nor did anyone else. Naruto laid on the ground with his eyes closed and panting.

_'I have to get up,' _Naruto thought. He then tried to get up but fell to the ground. Sweat covered his face and body, and his breathing became faster. Naruto felt like the air was being sucked out of him. He wasn't able to breath properly. _'I can't...breath.'_

"Sasuke..." Naruto said before he became limp. Hearing Naruto call his name, Sasuke managed to look over all the mess he had in front of him and saw Naruto's lifeless body. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and his eyes became wide in fear.

"Naruto...NARUTO!" Sasuke said, pushing the girls away, ignoring their whimpers, and crouched down by Naruto's side. The room became really quiet as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist to check his pulse.

_'Please be alive. Please. You have to be,'_ Sasuke said as he got no pulse.** (S/N YOU MADE NARUTO DIE!) (A/N Y-yeah, b-but don't worry I-AAAAAAAAHHH) (S/N COME BACK HERE!) (A/N OMFG Sasuke what are you doing!? Aaah! Get that baseball bat awa**-No No 22 was diconnected**) (N/N OMFG! No No-chan! Sasuke don't kill her! Without her there's no story! Sasuke...why are you looking at me like that!? SA-(**Naruto was disconnected.**) (S/N Buwahahahaha cough,cough haha!)** evil music plays

o

o

One hour later

**(A/N & N/N AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH) (S/N SHUT-UP!) (A/N OMFG! THE STORY!) (**...**) (S/N So.) (A/N WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO!? THE STORY ISN'T GOING! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF **_**YOU**_**! UCHIHA SASUKE...you are dead!) (S/N No No-chan w-what are you doing?) (N/N RUN FOR YOUR LIFE SASUKE!) (A/N NO ONE RUINS MY STORY!) (S/N OMFG! AAAAAAAAHHHH-(**Sasuke was disconnected

o

Ten minutes later

**(A/N What did we all learn from this expirience.) (S/N & N/N N-never ruin y-your s-story.) (A/N Good boys...Sorry about this readers. Blame Sasuke for going psycho. Anyways, on with the story.) **

_'Please be alive. Please. You have to be,'_ Sasuke said as he got no pulse.His heart was sinking, and tears started to crawl down Sasuke's face. After a few moments of silent, everyone started to panic. Sasuke stared at Naruto's pale face, ignoring the shouts if his name, as more and more tears came puring down. _'Naruto...'_

Sasuke was focused on Naruto's face and only Naruto's face. He ignored the even more shouts that were sent at him. He didn't care what was going on around him, all what mattered to him was Naruto.

"It's all my f-fault," Sasuke choked. "I d-didn't even noticed if you had h-health problems. I p-promised I would protect y-you. P-protect you u-until I die, b-but...I'm st-still alive while you're...dead!"

Sasuke then buried his face in Naruto's chest, as tears rolled down his face faster and shook all over.

N-Naruto!" Sasuke whispered in a choked voice, as he continued to cry.

_Bu-dum._

Sasuke stopped crying and froze as he listened closely, hoping he had heard what he thought he heard.

_Bu-dum._

Sasuke raised his tear stained face up and looked Naruto's face.

_Bu-dum._

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open and slowly turned to look at Sasuke. Naruto frowned slightly and laid a hand on Sasuke's cheek, and whipped the tears away.

"You shouldn't cry teme," Naruto said. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before more tears poured down his face.

"Baka," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto into an embrace. Naruto smiled gently and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. After a moment, they broke away. Sasuke laid a hand on Naruto's forehead; it was flaming hot! Sasuke frowned worriedly and pulled Naruto to his feet, letting the blonde use him as support. "Let's get you home. You have a high-fever."

"But what about school?" Naruto said weakly.

"If we don't get rid of that fever, you might not ever come back to school," Sasuke said worriedly. "And I don't want that to happen."

Naruto looked at him with weak eyes for a moment, before he nodded.

"Okay lets go," Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke-kun!" the girls all whined.

"You're going to miss school!" Sakura complained.

"Yeah! What will Sago-sensei say," Ino said. **(S/N W-who's Sago-sensei?) (N/N Beats m-me.) (A/N It's just someone I made up.)**

"Let him say whatever he wants. I'm taking Naruto home before anything else happens," Sasuke said, walking towards the door with Naruto.

"But-

BAM!

Sasuke slammed the door, cutting the girls short. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Sasuke said. Naruto laughed slightly before he became unconsious. Sasuke smiled at him and started walking out of the ninja academy as fast as he can.

* * *

**No No 22: Okay, so I'm done with chapter three. Yay! Now I have a feeling you readers are thinking **_**'why the hell did you make the chapter so short!?' **_**Well the reason is simple. I need to wait for Sasuke to be a bit more mature. I'm pretty sure you're thinking right now, **_**'Oh...but when the hell are you going to make Naruto and Sasuke do kissy-kissy and have a lemon!?' **_**That will start as soon as they turn 12, which is in either 5th, 6th, or 7th chapter, I'm not sure...**

**Naruto: Er N-No No-chan?**

**No No 22: Yes?**

**Naruto: ...Are you still pissed?**

**No No 22: ...Sort of.**

**Sasuke: Sorry.**

**No No 22: (smiles) Sasuke, Sasuke...(sigh) You have to learn to control yourself. If you don't, I won't let you read the story.**

**Sasuke: (pales) You can't do that to me.**

**No No 22: Yes I can. You want me to prove it?**

**Sasuke: NO!**

**No No 22: Then learn how to control yourself!**

**Sasuke: Okay...**

**No No 22: Good. Now people, if you want to know what happened to Naruto...i want at least 10 reviews!**

**Naruto: yeah...well then... Until next time I guess.**


	4. Tragedy Ruins Everything pt 2

**Naruto: Hi!**

**Sasuke: Hey Naru.**

**Naruto: Hey where's No No-chan? She's usually here before us?**

**Sasuke: (shrugs) Dunno.**

**No No 22: HI! Sorry it took me, but I just had to stop by and talk to a friend and then bring him along.**

**Sasuke and Naruto: Him!?**

**No No 22: Yeah! Everbody this is-though I'm sure you already know him-Itachi-kun.**

**Itachi: Hey.**

**Sasuke: WTF! ITACHI! YOU DIE HERE AND NOW!**

**No No 22: SASUKE! Lay a finger on Itachi-kun and no more story for you!**

**Sasuke: No No-chan, why are you defending him?!**

**No No 22: Because he's part of the story! Don't make me give you another stern talking to! ...That reminds me...Sasuke? How was your little chat with YoshimiKurosaki?**

**Sasuke: Loud...and violent...**

**Itahi: Figures.**

**Sasuke: SHUT-UP!**

**Naruto: (sweatdrops) Heh heh... (sweatdrops)**

**No No 22: Lol! Funny! Thanks readers for the reviews! I give you cookies! (gives cookies to readers) Now...on with the story!!! Oh...for those people that hate the notes...I'm sorry but you guys are out voted! More readers like the notes than hate them...but I'll try not to put **_**too**_** many notes. Same goes for you guys!**

**Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto: Right...**

**No No 22: Lol! Thanks for the reviews by the way! Don't do anything violent! And for some people (cough, Yobster29, cough) I am NOT going to kill Naru-chan! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter four 

Tragedy Ruins Everything pt. 2

* * *

"Itachi-niichan! Are you home!?" Sasuke called out as he hurried through the door with an unconcious Naruto. **(S/N I don't need his help!) (I/N Yes you do.) (S/N SHUT-UP ITACHI! NO ONE LIKES YOU!) (A/N & N/N We do...)(S/N Traitors.) **

"Yes. What's... What happened to Naruto-kun!" Itachi said as he hurried towards Sasuke and took Naruto from Sasuke.

"He has a high fever..."Sasuke muttered sadly. Itachi looked at Sasuke for a moment.

"Tell me everything," Itachi said as he hurried towards Naruto and Sasuke's room, where he laid Naruto on his bed **(A/N Naruto has his own bed like Sasuke. Just wanted you to know.) **and laid a soaking cloth on his forehead. In the room, Sasuke told Itachi what had happened, from the fan club incident to the slamming door. The whole time Itachi had been listening, soaking Naruto's cloth in cold water once in a while. After Sasuke finished, Itachi stood still, deep in thought.

"Itachi-niichan?" Sasuke said. Itachi didn't answer and remained deep in thought. Sasuke was about to call him again when he heard some rustling from Naruto's bed. Both Itachi and Sasuke looked up to see Naruto sitting on his bed, sweating and slightly panting.

"Naruto!" Itachi said in surprise. He then stood and pushed Naruto gently back to bed. **(S/N Grrrr.)** "You shouldn't be sitting up."

"Itachi-san...Sasuke...where am I?" Naruto said weakly.

"Home," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him with half lidded eyes and let out a soft 'oh.' Sasuke looked at Naruto worriedly.

"Get some rest Naruto-kun," Itachi said. Naruto nodded slowly before he coughed. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Itachi for one more moment before he closed his eyes. The next time Naruto opened his eyes, it was already dark. Naruto looked from side to side, but didn't see Sasuke or Itachi. Naruto sighed and sat up. His head throbbed in pain and he felt dizzy. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment. Naruto then heard voices from down the hall where the kitchen was. Naruto slowly got out of bed. He winced when his bare feet touched the cold floor. Naruto stood up and swayed a bit. He quickly grabbed the edge of his desk to keep himself from falling. Naruto panted as he got even more dizzy and weak. He then slowly made his way towards the door, using anything for support. When he was at the door, he weakly grabbed the door knob and slowly started to open the door. Suddenly the door swung open by itself. Naruto fell to the ground from the sudden and quick movement and from fatigue. With his eyes half lidded, Naruto looked up weakly and saw Sasuke with a bowl in his hand and wearing a horror stricken face. Sasuke quickly and gently put the bowl on the floor and crouched by Naruto's side.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed as he helped Naruto into bed. "What did you think you were doing!? Getting out of bed in this condition! You could have gotten worse! Imagine if I hadn't found you out of bed right now!? You shouldn't do that Naruto!"

"I know, I know," Naruto said weakly. "But I wanted to get out of bed, Sasuke."

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that!?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to be by your side..." Naruto whispered, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sasuke blushed at what just Naruto said. Sasuke watched Naruto's peaceful face before he grabbed the bowl and soaked a piece cloth in its water. He then put the cloth on Naruto's forehead, to bring down Naruto's fever. Sasuke sighed and quickly changed into his pajamas, then jumped into bed. Sasuke laid on his right side, facing Naruto. As he watched Naruto, he realized that the young blonde was smiling. Sasuke smiled as well, as his eye lids got heavier. Before the young Uchiha knew it, he fell into a deep sleep.

-x- -x-

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out. Naruto was walking down a hall in the Uchiha's. The hall was really dark, so it had to be night time. Suddenly, Naruto heard running feet. He looked from side to side, but saw nothing. Naruto had a terrible feeling swelling up in his chest.

"S-Sasuk-ke!?" Naruto called out in high terrified voice. Naruto started to jog down the hall, looking around frantically as he did so. "S-Sasuke!?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **(N/N Oh my.)**

Naruto froze, his eyes widened in fear. He had only heard that terror striken scream once, and only once.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, as he started to run towards the source of the scream. "SASUKE!"

Naruto ran and ran, but he seemed to be getting no where. After what seemed like forever, Naruto finally made it to two doors. Naruto stood there for a moment, scared to go in and find what's inside. Naruto then heard a whimper come from inside the room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, grabbing both handles of the doors and swinging them open. Naruto looked around frantically and saw nothing but darkness. He heard another whimper from inside. "Sasuke?"

Naruto slowly entered the room. As soon as he did that, the doors behind him shut closed. Naruto gasped and turned around to see them closed.

"Naruto," came a soft voice. Naruto frozed for a moment, before turning to face the source of the voice. Right there in front of him on the ground and covered in sweat, was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried in relief as he ran towards Sasuke, but before he could reach him, Naruto found himself unable to move. "Wha? What's going on?"

"Foolish demon," came a voice, that Naruto knew so well. Naruto looked around and saw a figure standing in the dark. Slowly the figure walked out of the dark, to reveal non other than, Uchiha Itachi. **(I/N ...** **O/.\o)** Naruto's eyes widened in shock and fear. The Itachi before him, wasn't the Itachi he came to know. No, this Itachi had blazing blood red eyes and had a dark aora surrounding him.

"I-Itachi-san!? What a-are you d-doing?" Naruto said a high voice. Itachi ignored the question and slowly walked towards Sasuke. He picked the young Uchiha by the collar and held him out in front of him.

"Don't hurt him!" Naruto shouted as he tried to move, but couldn't. Itachi looked at Naruto, his blood red eyes glowing menacingly in the dark. Itachi then reached out for his sword he had with him, and before Naruto could say anything, struck Sasuke in the chest.

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke yelled in pain then became limp. **(N/N NOOOOOOOOOO!) (S/N WTF!) (I/N... O/.\O****) (A/N Shut-up! It ain't over yet!) **Tears started to pour down Naruto's cheek, as Itachi pulled his sword out from Sasuke lifeless body and dropped him. Naruto then fell to his kness and cried into his hands. Suddenly, he was yanked from the floor by the collar and was brought up to Itachi's face until they were an inch apart. As tears streamed down, Naruto looked into the eyes he hated and feared so much.

"Good-bye Naruto-kun," Itachi as raised his sword. Naruto shut his eyes shut and let a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke yelled at the screaming blonde. Naruto's crystal clear eyes snapped open as he panted.He frantically looked around; he was in his room and in his bed. Naruto noticed that his face was wet from tears. **(N/N Oh. Thank god.) (S/N Ditto.) (I/T ...) (A/N See! I told you!)** "Naruto! Are you alright!?"

Naruto turned his head to see a pair of worried onyx eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said, putting a hand on Naruto's head comfortably. Naruto looked at him with his tear stained face.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto said as his lower lip began to tremble. Suddenly, Naruto threw himself into Sasuke's arms, causing Sasuke to slighlty stumble backwards, pulling Naruto out of bed. Naruto burried his face into Sasuke's chest as tears began to stream down again. "S-Sasuk-ke."

Sasuke was cut off gaurd and well, didn't know what to do. So he just stood there. After he was past the state of shock, Sasuke tried to comfort Naruto by stroking the blond's soft hair and hugging him back.

"It's okay Naruto. It was just a dream," Sasuke cooed. Naruto shook his head in Sasuke's chest, before looking up at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto said in a choked voice.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied.

"P-promise me...y-you'll n-n-never leave m-me," Naruto stuttered, tears still pouring down. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a surprised look. He then smiled warmly and wiped a tear away from Naruto's face.

"Promise," Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke a bit tighter. **(A/N So...perttyful...)** **(S/N For the love of god! You created this with your own hands, and you're **_**crying**_**!?) (A/N An a-author could get e-emotional with their stories too!) **Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair. "You're lucky that Mother, Father, and niichan are heavy sleepers."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with his tear stained face, and smiled weakly. Sasuke suddenly brought his face closer to Naruto's until their foreheads touched. Naruto slightly blushed and was glad that Sasuke had his eyes closed.

"Hm, your fever went down a bit, that's good," Sasuke said , pulling away from Naruto. He then pointed at Naruto's bed and looked at Naruto with a stern look. "But not good enough to get out of bed."

"What are you, my mother?" Naruto said with a pout. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, your body gaurd. Now get into bed," Sasuke said. Naruto pouted once more before he climbed into bed. Exhaustion swept over him, as he felt his fever take on full affect. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, before heading towards the door. As he left, he said to the blonde, "I'll be right back. I need to get some more cold water."

Naruto stared at the door for a moment before staring up at the ceiling, breathing slowly. He closed his eyes and listened to the clock tick away.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up and looked around with wide eyes. He took a deep breath before lieing back down and deciding that it was all in his head. Naruto continued to listen to thr clock. His eyes started to become droopy and heavy.

_'Might as well take a nap,' _Naruto thought, as he closed his eyes. **(A/N The following things are quick flashbacks)**

_..."Foolish demon."..._

_...blood red eyes glowing menacingly in the dark..._

_...dark aora..._

_...Itachi pulled his sword out from Sasuke lifeless body..._

_..."Good-bye Naruto-kun."..._

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled, sitting up and covering his face with his hands. Tears started to stream down Naruto's face again. "No, no, no! I don't want that dream! I want to forget about it! I-I don't want to _ever_ d-dream like th-that! I-Itachi-san w-will n-n-never do th-that to S-Sasu-k-ke ! He j-just c-can't!"

"Naruto I... Naruto what's wrong!?" Sasuke's voice rang out. Naruto drew away his hands from his face and looked at Sasuke; tears poured down even more.

"S-Sasuke...c-can d-dreams come t-true," Naruto choked out. Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise, but his expression soon changed to a soft one. He went and sat next to Naruto on the bed. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's head.

"What did you dream?" Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head. "I can't tell you if you don't tell me."

"I...I d-dreamt th-that...I-Itachi-san k-killed you, and-and was g-going to kill m-me too," Naruto muttered. Sasuke gave Naruto a surprised look.

"Naruto, I assure you...Itachi-niichan will _never _do that!

"I-I know, but...I'm still scared," little Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and patted Naruto's head.

"Don't be," Sasuke said. "Nothing well happen to you. Niichan never will harm anyone."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and sniffed a few times. The blonde hugged Sasuke once more and silently fell asleep in the arms of the dark-haired boy. Sasuke stroked Naruto lightly, smiling at his friend.

"Itachi will never harm anyone, Naruto," Sasuke said, not knowing how wrong he is going to be.

* * *

**No No 22: Alright! chapter four is done! Yeah!**

**Sasuke & Itachi: You did great No No-chan.**

**Sasuke: (glares) Stop saying things at the same time!**

**Itachi: It's not my fault!**

**Naruto & No No 22: Boys, boys...calm down!**

**Sasuke & Itachi: Hn. (twitch on Sasuke's part)**

**No No 22: Well anyways...REVIEW! I need to remind you to do this, other wise you won't do it. Until next time! Bye. **


	5. Tragedy Ruins Everything pt 3

**No No 22: HI! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!! THIS IS SO AWSOME!!!!**

**Naruto: ...I never ever heard you greet us like that No No-chan!**

**Sasuke: Yeah...**

**Itachi: Are you in a good mood, No No-chan?**

**Sasuke: WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!?**

**No No 22: Sasuke-kun, I invited Itachi-kun again. But if you want! I can tell Itachi-kun to leave, Sasuke-kun. Ne Sasuke-kun! Go out with me!**

**Sasuke: ...You called me Sasuke-kun...and you just asked me out!!! (puts a kunai to No No 22's throat) Who are and what have you done with the real No No 22!?**

**No No 22: What are you talking about Sasuke-kun! I am No No 22! Can't you recognize me!?**

**Naruto: No No-chan would never call Sasuke, Sasuke-kun! Maybe Sasu-kun, but never Sasuke-kun! And No No-chan would never ask Sasuke out! She's too much of fan of SasuNaru to ever interfere with SasuNaru!!!! **

**Itachi: Naruto-kun is right. She's a major yaoi fan to ever interfere with any yaoi couple! That and she never really over reacts like most fangirls-no offence to any fangirls-like you did in the beginning of this A/N! Who are you!?**

**No No 22: (smirks) Alright you caught me...I'm not No No 22...I'm actually...(takes off mask)**

**Everyone: (gasp)**

**_To be continued_**

* * *

Chapter Five 

Tragedy Ruins Everything pt. 3

* * *

"Ohayo(good morning)!" Sasuke said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. 

"Ohayo Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto said cheerfully who was by the sink.

"Ohayo Sasuke," Fugaku said who was sitting at the table. Sasuke smiled cheerfully. "How's Naruto doing?"

"He's resting, but he's getting better!" Sasuke said with a smile. Fugaku smiled as well.

"Good," Fugaku said.

"Ne, where's Itachi-niichan?" Sasuke said as he noticed that his older brother wasn't in the kitchen. Mikoto put a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"I think he's still in the doorway..." Mikoto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay," Sasuke as he walked off to look for Itachi. Sure enough, Sasuke found Itachi sitting in the doorway, putting on his shoes. Sasuke smiled.

"Niichan!" Sasuke said cheerfully. Itachi looked up, his face expressionless.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Itachi said. Sasuke blushed lightly.

"I was wondering...um...if you can help me with my shuriken jutsu?" Sasuke said with a shy smile. Itachi stared at Sasuke for a moment.

"Not today Sasuke-kun. Why don't you ask Father to help you?" Itachi said. Sasuke frowned.

"Aw, come on niichan! You're way much better at it than Father! I mean, even I can see that!" Sasuke said. Itachi stared at Sasuke for a moment before he gestured Sasuke to come with his hand. Sasuke walked towards Itachi as the teen raised a hand. Realizing what Itachi was going to do, Sasuke tried to back away, but he was too slow. Itachi stabbed Sasuke in the forehead with his two fingers.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun...some other time. I'm busy today...and I really don't have for this," Itachi said. Sasuke looked up at his wound and frowned.

"You always do that!" Sasuke complained as he touched his forehead. "You never have time and you always stab me in the forehead and say 'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

Itachi stared at the ground with a strange look. Sasuke blinked in wonder.

"Niichan...why do you treat me like a pest?" Sasuke said uncertainly. Itachi looked at Sasuke before he got up and walked out of the house, leaving a very confused Sasuke behind. Sasuke blinked a few times in confusion.

**-x- -x-**

"Otosan(father)...how come...niichan doesn't pay any attention to me anymore...?" Sasuke asked Fugaku. After a few moments, standing in the doorway, Sasuke had returned to the kitchen, and was now sitting by Fugaku. Fugaku sighed wearily.

"He's a strange kid," Fugaku started. Sasuke raised a brow in wonder. "You're brother has a hard time letting his gaurd down around people and letting them in."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Fugaku sighed.

"I don't know...I mean, I'm the boy's father, and even I can't read him," Fugaku said.

"Ah..." Sasuke said. Mikoto turned around from the counter with Sasuke's lunch in her hand, wearing a smile on her face.

"Alright Sasuke-chan! Here's your lunch! And don't worry, I'll help you with your practice," Mikoko said cheerfully. Sasuke grabbed his lunch and frowned slightly.

"It's not just practice, it's actual training," Sasuke said with a pout. Mikoto laughed lightly and nodded.

**-x- -x-**

"Well I'm off!" Sasuke called out to his parents as he closed the door to his house. Sasuke walked down the streets of the Uchiha village, headed towards school. As he walked, Sasuke passed a woman around her fifties sweeping the outside of her house.

"Why hello Sasuke-kun," the woman said.

"Hello Auntie," Sasuke said cheerfully.

"Heading off to school, ne?" Sasuke's aunt said with a smile. Sasuke nodded. "You know I saw your brother today. He's grown into such a man. He graduated the academy at the age of seven and became chuunin at the age of ten!"

"Yeah! And he was able to use sharingan at the age of eight!" Sasuke said happily. Sasuke's aunt nodded with a bright smile.

"Yes, that boy is the pride of the Uchiha clan! ...How old are _you_ Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke's aunt suddenly asked. Sasuke gasped in surprise and scowled.

_'I'm around the age when niichan graduated from the academy,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Don't be pestering Sasuke, dear," a man around his fifties said as he came from out of his house. The man looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Sasuke, you come from the Uchiha clan just like your brother. I'm sure you'll become an excellent shinobi just like your brother one day and in your own way."

Sasuke stared at the man and smiled.

"Hai(right)!" Sasuke said cheerfully. Sasuke then waved at the ederly. "Well I'm off! Bye, Uncle, Auntie!"

"Bye Sasuke-kun! Do your best and study hard in school!" both elderly said, waving to Sasuke as the young Uchiha ran off to school.

**-x- -x-**

_'Yes. Niichan is an excellent shinobi. And I'm sure I can be a good one as well!' _Sasuke thought as he took notes in his class

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke threw shurikens at a log, not missing once.

_'I'll work harder than I do now,'_ Sasuke thought as he threw some more shurikens at the log. Sasuke frowned. _'I'll deffinitely catch up to Itachi-niichan! I won't lose to him!'_

**-x- -x-**

Crystal clear eyes shut closed tightly as Naruto coughed violently. Naruto groaned miserably and put a hand on his forehead. His forehead was still hot but not as hot as it was in the morning. Naruto looked out the window next to his bed; it was already sunset. The blonde frowned worriedly.

"Sasuke still isn't back... D-did something happen to him," Naruto said fearfully as he recalled his nightmare. Naruto shook his head. "No...Sasuke is strong...Itachi-san will never hurt him or anyone. He's too kind to do that!"

Naruto heard an owl hoot outside his window. The blonde sighed tiredly and slowly sat up on his bed. Slowly, Naruto crawled on his bed to the window. He leaned against the frame of the window and looked out of it. He saw the people of the Uchiha clan walking through the streets, minding their own buisness. Naruto smiled softly, hoping that he would get better soon so he could be outside again with everyone else.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sighed with a soft smile. "It's only been a few hours...and I miss you already."

Naruto giggled softly.

"I wouldn't last a week without you by my side! ...I wonder if you feel the same way," Naruto said, scrunching his nose thoughtfully. Naruto shrugged and giggled. The blonde continued to look out the window, watching everyone walk to their house or someone elses.

"Naru-chan! Why are you giggling?" Mikoto's voice suddenly said from behind Naruto. Naruto slightly jumped and turned around to see Mikoto in his room smiling.

"Mikoto-sama! You scared me!" Naruto said with a small pout. Mikoto laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan. I heard you giggling and I came to see what was so funny. I didn't mean to scare you, Naru-chan," Mikoto said as she sat on Naruto's bed. Naruto smiled.

"It's okay Mikoto-sama!" Naruto said. Mikoto frowned slightly.

"Naru-chan! I told you so many times! You can call me Okasan(mother)!" Mikoto said cheerfully. Naruto smiled and sweatdropped.

"H-hai...Okasan," Naruto said shyly. Mikoto smiled and huged Naruto tightly.

"Naru-chan, you're so _cute!_ You look even cuter when you're shy!" Mikoto said. Naruto laughed and hugged Mikoto back.

"Ne? What about Sasuke?" Naruto said. Mikoto loosened her grip on Naruto.

"My little Sasuke-chan is also cute, isn't he! Awww! Youre both _cute!_ I'm so glad that I'm the mother of both of you!" Mikoto said happily, giving Naruto one last squeeze before letting the blonde go. Naruto smiled shyly at Mikoto who just beamed at Naruto. Mikoto stood up from the bed and gave Naruto a stern look. "Now, Naru-chan, you should get some rest! You still hae a fever!"

"Mikoto is right Naruto," Fugaku's voice said from the door. Naruto looked over at Fugaku and smiled.

"Hai, Fugaku-sama!" Naruto said happily. Mikoto tutted.

"No Naru-chan! Call him Otosan! I'm giving you permission," Mikoto said. Naruto sweatdropped and nodded.

"Uh hai Okasan," Naruto said. Naruto looked at Fugaku who was giving Naruto a small smile. Naruto smiled. "Good-night Otosan! Okasan!"

"Good-night Naruto," Fugaku said. Mikoto gave Naruto a warm hug.

"Good-night Naru-chan!" Mikoto said and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "We love you."

Naruto looked at Mikoto with a shocked face; no one has ever told him that before. Naruto smiled softly and nodded.

"Me...too," Naruto said uncertainly. Mikoto and Fugaku smiled softly. They both headed towards the door, but before they could leave Naruto's room, Naruto said, "What about Sasuke?"

"Nani(what)?" Mikoto and Fugaku said in unison, looking at Naruto.

"Sasuke... Do you love him too?" Naruto asked. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he should ask. Mikoto and Fugaku looked at Naruto in surprise, but then smiled softly.

"Of course we do! He's our son!" Mikoto said happily.

"Okay," Naruto said with a smile as he laid himself on his bed.

"Get some sleep Naru-chan!" Mikoto said as she and Fugaku left, closing the door behind them. Naruto laid there, thinking when was Sasuke going to come back home. Naruto looked out the window to see, it was dark. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke...where are you?" Naruto said softly as his eyes dropped closed.

BAM!

Naruto's opened wide open as he heard the loud crash. Naruto sat up and looked around; there was nothing...everything was still. Naruto slowly got out of bed, shaking slightly. Naruto made his way to the door, wondering what was that loud crash.

BAM!

Naruto jumped as he heard another crash. Suddenly thinking of Fugaku and Mikoto, Naruto grabbed the door knob and swunged it open. Naruto made his way through the hall way clumsily. Naruto panted as he felt his fever get worse. The blonde wanted to stop and go to sleep, but just the thought of Mikoto and Fugaku being hurt pushed him foreward. Naruto reached the kitchen to find nothing. He went to every bedroom to find nothing as well.

_'That leaves the living room,'_ Naruto thought as beads of sweat ran down his his tan face. Naruto made his way to the living room as quick as he could. When he finally made it, he stood in front of two doors. Naruto panted as he slowly reached out for the handle, but suddenly...he couldn't move. Naruto eyes widened in fear as he recalled not being able to move in his dream.

_'No...it can't be happening,' _Naruto thought fearfully. Naruto shook slightly. _'I-I got to m-move!'_

Naruto struglled against the invisible force until finally...he was able to open the doors. Naruto ran inside and looked around fearfully.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto said loudly, as he looked around. Sasuke wasn't there...instead...Mikoto and Fugaku were sitting on the ground, side to side, with their heads hanging down. Naruto froze when he saw Mikoto and Fugaku. "Okasan...Otosan!"

Mikoto and Fugaku looked up, fear filling their eyes.

"Naruto! Run! Go!" Fugaku yelled out as Naruto took a step forward. Naruto stopped and stared at them in fear.

"Naruto run! You have to get out of here! Find Sasuke and get out of here!" Mikoto yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Naruto continued to stare fearfully at them.

"But-

"JUST GO!" Both Fugaku and Mikoto yelled desperately. Before Naruto could say anything else, there were footsteps from behind Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Liars..." came a voice. Naruto eyes widened in fear. He knew that voice...that voice...he hears the voice every day...and in his nightmare. Itachi walked out into the light, making Naruto's heart stop for a brief moment. Itachi stared blankily at his parents then to Naruto.

"Foolish demon," Itachi said, making Naruto shake from fear. "You're so clueless...so naive...so loveless."

_'No...no...NO!'_ Naruto thought fearfully. "I-Itachi-san...why...no...you can't kill them! You can't kill anyone! Itachi-san...is too kind to kill a-anyone."

Tears formed in Naruto's crystal clear eyes. Itachi stared at Naruto blankily for a long time. Suddenly, Itachi reached out and grabbed his sword. Naruto flinched.

"NO! Please don't! You can't!" Naruto sobbed out. Naruto fell to his knees, sobbing. "Y-you can't k-kill! I-it's not l-like y-you Itachi-san!"

"Foolish Naruto-kun," Itachi said...his voice containing sadness. Noticing the sadness in his voice, Naruto looked up at Itachi as he raised his sword. "Naruto-kun...please look away..."

Before Naruto had the chance to ask why or argue, Itachi swung his sword at his parent, cutting at their throats. Naruto's eyes went wide and the blonde bagan to shake violently.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled before he became unconsious. Itachi stared at the bloody mess he made, then at Naruto. Itachi walked towards Naruto and picked him up. Itachi looked at the small boy in his arms sadly.

"I told you to turn away," Itachi said softly.

**-x- -x-**

"Ah! I'm so late! I hope Naruto's not mad!" Sasuke said as he ran through the streets of his clan's village. The moon hung above Sasuke, behind a pole where a dark figure stared down at the young Uchiha with blood red eyes. Sasuke stopped and looked up at the pole only to see nothing, but the big moon. Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Huh...I swear I saw someone on that pole...oh well," Sasuke said as he continued his way to his house. As Sasuke ran, his eyes widened as he notticed that the lights were off in each house. Sasuke stopped running again and looked around. "It's too early for everyone to be in bed already...Naruto!"

The thought of something wrong happened, Sasuke thought of Naruto's safety. Sasuke ran towards his house faster than he had been running, his mind focused on a certain blonde. Sasuke turned a corner and froze in fear. Everything...was destroyed...dead corpses' were lying on the ground...blood was splattered everywhere on the walls. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear and shock as he took in every detail.

"W-what happened? ...Naruto!" Sasuke said as he ran even more faster. "Naruto...please be okay!"

As Sasuke came to a complete halt in front of his house, Sasuke breath became uneven and husky. Sasuke slowly opened his door and stepped inside.

"Naruto!? Niichan!? Okasan!? O-Otosan!?" Sasuke called out through out the house as he took off his shoes and dropped his school bag. "A-are you in here!?"

Sasuke got no answer and began to worry and get scared. The first thing that crossed his mind was Naruto. Without hesitation, Sasuke ran towards his room, wondering if Naruto was okay.

"Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled as he opened the door to his and Naruto's room. His eyes widened in fear when he saw Naruto's empty bed. Sasuke backed away from the door and looked around hinself. "Where...could he be! ...The living room!"

Sasuke then quickly ran towards the living room. When he saw the doors to the living room he slowed his pace until he came to a complete stop in front of the doors. Sasuke gasped in shock.

_'Someone's here... I-I can't move! I have to move! Naruto might be hurt! Come one...move!'_ Sasuke thought as he struggled to move. Slowly, Sasuke grabbed the handles to the doors and swung them open, running inside.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out looking around. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and his eyes got wide from fear. There...in the middle of the room...were his parents, lying on thew ground on top of each other...dead. Sasuke stood there for a moment before he let out frightened scream. Sasuke stared in horror at his dead parents as the stench of rottning flesh began to fill his nose. Suddenly, Sasuke heard soft footsteps from behind his dead parents. Sasuke looked up to see his brother standing there, looking out of the window that was in the room. Sasuke noticed that his sharingan was activated.

"Niichan! Okasan...Otosan...they're d-dead! Who w-would do something l-like this!?" Sasuke yelled out, his voice sounding hoarse and fearful. Itachi turned his gaze from the window, to Sasuke. As Sasuke stared into Utachi's blood-red eyes, a shuriken flew passed him and into the doors behind him. Sasuke winced as his new freshly cut wound was exposed to the cold air. Sasuke clutched his wound and looked at Itachi in disbelief, shock, and horror.

"N-Niichan...you..." Sasuke said softly, not able to finish his sentence.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said coldly, yet at the same time...his voice contained sadness. Sasuke stared at Itachi, eyes wide as Itachi closed his eyes. Itachi then slowly opened his eyes, and Sasuke felt his hear pound in his chest. "_Mangekyou!_"

Sasuke was in the middle of a street, the whole atmosphere was black and red. Sasuke looked around fearfully only to find Itachi a few yard away from him. Sasuke gasped in fear as he watched people of his clan fell to the ground dead. Sasuke looked to the right to see his aunt and uncle holding each other and staring at Itachi in shock and fear.

"Auntie! Uncle!" Sasuke cried out, but then, shurikens were thrown at both his aunt and uncle, and they both fell to the ground dead. "Nooooooooooo!"

Sasuke was now in the living room, the atmosphere still black and red. Itachi was standing behind his parents who were alive.

"Okasan! Otosan!" Sasuke yelled, his voice cracking. Itachi raised his sword and swung, cutting their throats open. Sasuke clutched his head and let out a piercing scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke fell to the ground, back in the present. Tears fell down his pale face as he laid there whimpering. As tears slid down his face, Sasuke struggled and looked up at his Itachi who was staring at Sasuke with his blood-red eyes.

"N-Niichan! ...Why!?" Sasuke whimpered out. Itachi stared at his brother for a moment or two.

"Because...I wanted to see what my power was capable of, but it seems I only waisted my time," Itachi said coldly. Sasuke stared at Itachi in disbelief.

"You...wanted to see...what your power was capable of... Is that it!? You killed our whole clan because of that! ITACHI!" Sasuke said as he charged at Itachi, but before Sasuke could even lay a finger on him, Itachi punched Sasuke in the gut, knocking the air out of him. Sasuke collapsed onto the floor, more tears forming in his eyes as he wheezed from the lack of air. Itachi took a step towards Sasuke, and Sasuke's eyes became wide.

"NO! Don't kill me! I don't want to die!" Sasuke cried as he struggled to his feet and ran out of the living room, sobbing as he did so. As Sasuke stumbled out of his house, he then remembered about Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. "Naruto! Naruto! Where are you!?"

Sasuke ran through his village, looking for Naruto, but he couldn't find the small blonde.

_'W-What if he killed Naruto! Naruto! H-He told me...' _Sasuke thought as he remembered the dream Naruto had told him about. More tears slid down Sasuke's face and he ran even faster. _'He told me about his dream... I didn't b-believe him! ...NARUTO!'_

Sasuke came to a complete halt. In front of him...stood Itachi...with Naruto in his arms. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear when he saw Naruto in Itachi's arms.

"Give him back!" Sasuke yelled to Itachi, forgetting for a moment that Itachi could kill him easily. Itachi stared at Sasuke then looked at the unconsious blonde in his arms. "I said, give him back! Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Foolish little brother. You think you can beat me?" Itachi said coldly, looking back at Sasuke, who was glaring at him with a tear stained face. Sasuke's glare faltered for a moment, but Sasuke quickly regained it.

"No! But I made a promice to Naruto that he wouldn't get hurt! As long as I'm alive, I plan to keep that promice!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi. Itachi gave Sasuke an amused look, before smirking slightly.

"If you one day plan to seek revenge on me, Sasuke-kun...turn all your hate towards me. You must despise, loath me with all your might...in order to defeat me," Itachi said. Sasuke stared at Itachi in silence. "When you're ready and strong enough...you seek me out. And if you wish to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan...you have to kill...your closest friend."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and glanced at the unconsious Naruto in Itachi's arm. Sasuke glared at Itachi and shook his head.

"No! I _won't _kill anybody! Especially not my closest friend!" Sasuke yelled.

"It's up to you...Sasuke-kun," Itachi said as a strong wind blew. Sasuke shut his eyes the wind stung his eyes, and when Sasuke opened them again...Itachi was gone and Naruto laid on the ground unconsious.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out as he ran towards Naruto, falling to his knees. Sasuke held Naruto in his arms and looked at his tanned face. Sasuke smiled lightly, happy that Naruto was safe and sound. Suddenly, Naruto's crystal clear eyes opened, fear filling them.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I-Itachi-san! H-he...h-he..." Naruto cried out as tears began to slide down his tanned face. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, burying his face in Naruto's golden hair.

"I know... I'm s-sorry Naruto...that I-I didn't b-believe you... It's j-just...I-I never thought...," Sasuke mummbled as he began to sob. Naruto, patted Sasuke's back soothingly, knowing that Sasuke had it worse than him.

"They love you..." Naruto mummbled into Sasuke's ear. "Okasan...Otosan...they said they loved you..."

Sasuke cried harder and clutched Naruto closer. For a long time, Sasuke continued to sob nonstop in Naruto's arms, while Naruto tried to comfort him. When Sasuke finally stopped sobbing, Naruto then finally let out silent tears he had been holding in. Naruto wanted to be strong for the both of them, but he failed. Naruto felt Sasuke's grip on him tighten.

"Naruto...I'm not letting anything bad happen to you... You are the only thing I have now... And I don't want to loose you too," Sasuke said, his voice sounding strong and serious. Naruto looked up at Sasuke to see someone totally different. The once joyful, carefree Sasuke was gone...and was replace by an expressionless, lifeless Sasuke. More tears slid down Naruto's face as he buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

"Don't go! Don't leave Sasuke! I want to see your smile! Don't...go," Naruto sobbed into Sasuke chest.

* * *

**No No 22: (smirks) Alright you caught me...I'm not No No 22...I'm actually...(takes off mask)**

**Everyone: (gasp)**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan!?**

**Sakura: Yes! It's me!**

**Sasuke: But why were disguised as No No-chan.**

**Sakura: So I could try and kill Naruto! And ruin No No 22's story!**

**Itachi: Now **_**that's**_** evil.**

**Naruto: Yeah! What happened to No No-chan!?**

**Sakura: Let's just say she's swimming with the fishes, muahahahahaha!**

**Everyone: (gasp)**

**Sakura: Now...(gets a chainsaw) DIE NARUTO!**

**(Door to A/N's office slams open)**

**NOT SO FAST SAKURA!**

_**To be continued... Oh and REVIEW!**_


	6. Five Years Passed

**(Door to A/N's office slams open)**

**NOT SO FAST SAKURA!**

**Everyone: No No-chan!**

**Sakura: No No 22! But how did you escape my underwater cage!**

**No No 22: Easy. I used my writing skills and wrote my way out of there, lol! **

**Sakura: Damb it!**

**No No 22: NOW PUT AWAY THAT CHAINSAW AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I MAKE YOU SUFFER!**

**Sakura: Never!**

**No No 22: (gets paper and pencil and starts writing and Sakura begans to yell in pain as she clutches her face)**

**Sakura: What did you do to my face. (runs to mirror and screams) NOOOOOOOOOO! I look...I look...!**

**Naruto: You look like Michael Jackson! Lol!**

**Sasuke and Itachi: Lol!**

**Sakura: NOOOO! CHANGE IT BACK! I WANT MY FACE BACK TO NORMAL!**

**No No 22: It will wear off...**

**Sakura: (sighs) Thank god.**

**No No 22: In two weeks.**

**Sakura: NOOOOOOOOO! (runs out of No No 22's office)**

**Everyone: Lol!**

**No No 22: On with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Five Years Passed

* * *

"Sasuke!" yelled a 12-year-old, blonde, crystal clear-eyed boy to a 13-year-old, bronete, onyx-eyed boy. Five years has passed since the huge massacre and five years of totally different lives. Naruto and Sasuke, both don't mention much about it, in fear that it might upset the other. Over the five years, Sasuke had been getting more colder, expressionless, and stronger. The only person he would let his true colors show for...was Naruto. Only Naruto could make him smile, only Naruto could truely understand him, and only Naruto could actually get into Sasuke's heart. Over the five years, Naruto had changed from a shy, timid boy, to a brave, outgoing, prankster. Naruto would smile brightly but wasn't actually smiling a real smile. Naruto smiles for Sasuke and only Sasuke over the five years. Naruto would only smile for Sasuke, because he was all he had and still is. Naruto would only be by Sasuke's side, Naruto would only let Sasuke understand him, Naruto would only let Sasuke in his heart. So much alike yet so different, but always with each other. 

Sasuke turned around, only to be tackled to the ground by Naruto.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a concerned voice as Naruto laid on top of him. Naruto looked innocently into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I'm hungry..." Naruto said plainly. A nerve popped on Sasuke's forehead as he pushed Naruto off him.

"That's it! You got me worried just to tell me that your hungry! You really are a usuratonkochi!" Sasuke yelled angrly. **(S/N It's true you know!) **Naruto grinned happily and lean forward towards Sasuke, his face an inch from Sasuke's. Realizing how close Naruto's face was, Sasuke blushed lightly.

"You were worried!? You shouldn't get worried every time I call out your name and tackle you!" Naruto said innocently, giving Sasuke a sweet smile. Sasuke turned away and slightly pouted. **(N/N Lol! Sasuke's pouting!) **Naruto laughed. "Ne, ne! You're pouting again!"

"I do not pout! I scowl!" Sasuke protested. **(S/N Yeah! I scowl, not pout!)** Naruto laughed again and pointed at his face.

"This scowling," Naruto said as he scowled. Naruto then pouted cutely, causing Sasuke to blush a bit. "And this pouting! And you are deffinitely pouting!"

"Shut-up," Sasuke muttered. Naruto laughed as stood up and offered his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke took it and Naruto helped him up.

"And I didn't just tackle you to say that I'm hungry," Naruto said, frowning a bit but then it was replace with a warm smile. "I tackled you to say that I'm hungry and I want Sasuke to come with me to Ichiraku, so we can both eat together!" **(I/N Well that's sweet of Naruto-kun.) (A/N It is, ne!?)**

"Oh..." Sasuke said blushing even more. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the direction of Ichiraku.

"Ne, come on Sasuke! Before the academy starts!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke smiled and nodded as he let himself be led to Ichiraku. Once at Ichiraku, both Naruto and Sasuke ordered miso ramen and sat there, waiting for their ramen. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, he seemed to be lost in thought. Sasuke slightly nudged Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed wearily and looked at Sasuke with an anxious expression.

"Sasuke...I don't know if I can graduate from the academy! I've already failed it three times..." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long time, before he pot a comforting hand on Naruto's head. Naruto looked at Sasuke with curious eyes, only to see Sasuke giving him a comforting smile. **(N/N Aww! You know you think so too, people!)**

"I'm sure you'll pass and become genin... After all...it is your dream to become Hokage," Sasuke said comfortly, earning a huge smile from Naruto. Naruto tilted his head cutely and grinned.

"Thanks Sasuke! I really needed that!" Naruto said as the old man from behind the counter put two bowls of miso ramen in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and beamed. "Time to eat!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as Naruto ate his ramen. Sasuke loved it when Naruto was happy! It made him feel happy as well. Sasuke sighed in relief as he grabbed his own chopsticks and began to eat his own ramen.

**-x- -x-**

"NARUTO! CUTTING SCHOOL AGAIN! AND DOING GRAPHEDY ON THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! NARUTO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" Iruka yelled angrily to a tied up Naruto in front of him.** (N/N Yup that's sounds like Iruka-sensei.)** Naruto puffed his cheeks out cutely and looked away from Iruka.

"No. And I don't want to!" Naruto said, making a nerve pop out on Iruka's forehead. Iruka forced himself to smile and looked down at Naruto who was still puffing his cheeks out cutely.

"Alright then! You'll be reviewing the transformation no jutsu in front of the whole class! AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU AS WELL!" Iruka yelled out to the class.

"EHH!" the class yelled out, including Naruto.

"You heard me," Iruka said as he untied the ropes around Naruto. "Now get in line!"

Everyone groaned and grumbled angry comments about killing Naruto, but they knew better not to kill him, because they would have to pay the consequences with Sasuke. Naruto got in line between Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"You _had_ to get into trouble," Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded as Sakura stepped forward to do the jutsu.

"Yeah. I was nervous...and doing pranks is the only thing to get rid of my nerves! Makes me feel like I can do things no one else can...which is sort of the truth. No one would dare to do graphedy on the Hokage mountain," Naruto whispered back to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Naruto puffed his cheeks angrily. "Well it's true!"

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura's voice interupted Sasuke and Naruto's small conversation. **(S/N Argh! Sakura's so annoying and she's such a bi$#&) (A/N ...I sometimes wonder why she even is in this chapter...and on my birthday too!) (E/N It's your birthday?) (A/N I'll explain later...)**Sasuke glared at Sakura, who walked back to her seat.

"Sasuke, you're next," Iruka said. Sasuke nodded and stepped forward. Naruto smiled warmly as he watched Sasuke do a perfect tranformation of Iruka.

_'Perfect...like always!' _Naruto thought as Sasuke transformed back. **(I/N Not as perfect as me though.) (S/N SHUT-UP!) **Sasuke went back to his desk, passing Naruto.

"Don't do anything stupid please," Sasuke had quickly whispered to Naruto.

"Maybe," was Naruto's quiet responce. Sasuke mentally groaned as he sat down at his desk and watched Naruto walk forward.

"What a drag," a lazy kid named Shikamaru said.

"Yeah! This is all your fault Naruto!" Ino said angrily.

"Like I care," Naruto said coldly as he did a few seals. "Transform!"

There was puff of smoke as Naruto changed into...a naked girl with two long blonde pig-tails. The girl was in a pose a she blew a kiss and winked at Iruka. Sasuke slapped his forehead in frustration as all the boys, including Iruka, got a nosebleed and fell to the ground. **(E/N Lol!)** As the girl disappeared and was replaced by Naruto, the blonde began to laugh his head off, letting out a such a sweet laughter out, that even Iruka sorta got dazzled. But of course, Iruka was still angry at Naruto's prank. Putting some tissues in his nose, Iruka stood up and glared at Naruto.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Iruka yelled angrily in Naruto's face. Naruto giggled innocently and looked at Iruka with an innocent look that it made Iruka sorta regret yelling at Naruto.

"Loosen up Iruka-sensei! It was just a small prank!" Naruto said sweetly, making Iruka sorta forget why he was angry. "But if it would make you less angry...I'm sorry for my stupidity stroke!"

"Er...apology accepted, Naruto," Iruka said stupidly. Naruto beamed and made his way to his seat next to Sasuke, who was raising a brow at the blonde.

"You never fail to amaze me, dobe," Sasuke said.** (S/N It's true.)** Naruto giggled happily.

"That's because I _am_ amazing, teme," Naruto said happily. **(N/N That's true too!)** Sasuke smirked.

"Don't get cocky, dobe. You're not _that_ amazing," Sasuke said. Naruto pouted for a moment but then smiled.

"So you admit that I _am _amazing! Just not as much as you, correct?" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"Precisely," Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled.

"Well that's soon going to change!" Naruto said happily.

**-x- -x-**

"Why do I have to clean this! Can't anybody take a joke!?" Naruto muttered angrily as he scrubbed the graphede off the Hokage Mountain.

"Don't blame anyone Naruto! It was all your doing!" Iruka yelled up at Naruto. Naruto growled angrily, but then sighed miserably. As he scrubbed, Naruto wondered where Sasuke could be. After school was over, Iruka had taken Naruto to the mountain to scrub the graphede off! Naruto sighed again. "You should hurry Naruto! The quicker you finish the faster you'll go home!"

"Hmph! It's not like anyone's going to care...well ok Sasuke does! He gets really angry when I disappear and come home late! He can get a bit bossy!" Naruto said as he scrubbed harder and faster. Naruto smiled lightly, which caught Iruka's attention. "But still...it's nice to have someone who cares about me... Before Sasuke came along...life wasn't worth living..."** (N/N Yeah...)**

Iruka watched Naruto scrub as he thought over the words Naruto just said. Iruka's eyes narrowed sadly at the thought of his parents.

_'Like me...Naruto doesn't have parents...our parents died the same day...'_ Iruka thought sadly. Iruka then sighed sadly and looked at up at Naruto who was still scrubbing with a small smile on his lips. Iruka couldn't help but smile. _'He's thinking about Sasuke...he never smiles for anyone like that...' _

"Ne...Naruto?" Iruka called out. Naruto looked down at Iruka with an annoyed look.

"Nani(what)?" Naruto said.

"After your done...why don't we got some ramen?" Iruka said.** (I/N He makes it sound like he's asking Naruto-kun out...) (S/N He better not get that idea!)** Naruto stared at Iruka for a long time before nodding.

"Hai(yeah)!" Naruto said as he scrubbed even faster and harder. By sunset, Naruto had finished and he and Iruka went to Ichiraku, just like Iruka promised. Naruto was happily slurping his ramen and so was Iruka. Iruka glanced at Naruto and sighed.

"Ne Naruto...why did you do that to the Hokage Mountain? You do know who they were right?" Iruka asked. Naruto stopped his slurping and became serious. Naruto stared at his goggles that he had taken off before eating, and nodded slowly.

"Of course...they were the best shinobi of their time," Naruto said as he slowly ate his ramen.

"Then why-

"I'll be better," Naruto mumbled. "I _will_ be better. I will be the best Hokage this village will ever have...I will be the best. That way...the villagers will respect me and look up to me...they'll see that they were wrong about me..." **(A/N Yeah!)**

Iruka's eye widened in surprise and shock at what Naruto had just said. Iruka scowled and looked at his ramen with many thoughts on his mind. Iruka then felt a small tug at his shirt. Iruka turned to see Naruto looking at him with his crystal clear eyes.

"Ne!? Iruka-sensei!? Can I try on you headband!? Please!?" Naruto said, putting his hands together. Iruka smiled and shifted his headband.

"What this old thing?" Iruka said, earning a nod from Naruto. Iruka chuckled and shook his head. "No. This a symbol that I passed the academy and that I became a ninja! You'll get yours tomarrow."

"Ah come on!" Naruto whinned and pouted. Iruka shook his head an chuckled. "Meanie!"

"Ne, is that why you took off your goggles?!" Iruka said teasingly. Naruto growled.

"I want another bowl!" Naruto shouted.

"EH!?" Iruka yelled.** (S/N You eat too much Naruto...) (N/N Shut-up!)**

"Naruto..." a voice said from behind the arguing two. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing there scowling. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Sasuke! Ne where have you been!?" Naruto said, puffing his cheeks out.

"I should be asking you that dobe," Sasuke said.

"I was scrubbing!" Naruto growled. Naruto looked at Iruka, grabbed his goggles, and stood up. "Well see you tomarrow sensei!"

"Yeah bye Naruto, Sasuke," Iruka said, as Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in the crowd of people.

**-x- -x-**

"Naruto! Naruto, where are you!?" Sasuke yelled as he looked for Naruto on the academy grounds. It had been a few hours since the graduation ceromany and Sasuke had been looking for Naruto since then, but had no luck. Sasuke ran to the swing Naruto would often sit on when the blonde was upset, but the blonde wasn't there. Sasuke began to panik that something might've happened to the blonde. **(S/N You better naot have killed him No No-chan!) (A/N READ!)**

"Naruto! ...He must've failed again! He must be really upset," Sasuke mutteres to himself. The raven let out a cry of frustration. "But he's never been so upset to disappear like this! Argh, Naruto!"

"Quick! Call Hokage-sama! The scroll's been stolen!"** (I/N ...)**

Sasuke looked up at the source of the voice, to see a few jounin running towards the Hokage tower. Sasuke couldn't help be curious about what they were talking about. Acting on instinct, Sasuke followd the jounins, staying out of view. Once at the Hokage tower, the jounins ran into the Hokage's office. The doors closed and Sasuke put his ear to the door.

"What is it now?" Sasuke heard the Hokage's gruffy voice say.

"It's Naruto sir. He stole the Forbidden Scroll," a voice Sasuke didn't recognize said. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of Naruto's name.** (S/N He what!?)**

"What!?" Sarutobi said in a shock voice. There was a moment of silence but it was broken by Sarutabi. "Go find him. Bring him to my-

Sasuke didn't hear the rest of Sarutobi's sentence. Sasuke ran off, out of thr Hokage's tower, his mind filled with thoughts of Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered worriedly as he ran through the streets of Konoha and towards the forest. Once in the forest, Sasuke ran around the forest blindly. He had no idea where he was or where he was heading. All that mattered to Sasuke was to find Naruto and bring him home safe and sound. After an hour of frantic searching, Sasuke finally heard voices...three voices. The voices belonged to Iruka, Mizuki, and...Naruto...

"Naruto!" Sasuke saod as he ran towards the sound of the voices. About ten minutes later, Sasuke came to a clearing where he found Iruka on the ground injured, Mizuki a few yard away from Iruka, and Naruto with a scroll on his back, on a tree that Iruka was leaning against. Naruto had a look that held anger...and the intent to kill. **(I/N That seems scary...) (A/N It is a bit...) **Naruto suddenly did a few quick seals.

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_!" Naruto called out as chakra began to surround his small slender frame. As Sasuke and Iruka watched in amazement, there was a puff of smoke and about three dozen or more Naruto clones appeared. Sasuke couldn't help but blush as the dozens of Narutos appeared; all looking exactly the same and that means...the same cuteness. **(S/N Argh stop making me blush!) (A/N No!)**

"Amazing...he mastered the Kagebunshin no jutsu in only just a few hours!" Sasuke heard Iruka say and mentally agreed with his sensei. All the Narutos smirked at the horrified Mizuki.

"Yosh! Ready to kick some ass guys!?" the original Naruto yelled.

"YEAH!" all the other Narutos yelled. The original Naruto punched the air.

"Ready! Set! G-

"Naruto!" Sasuke suddenly called out. All the Naruto's turn to look at Sasuke; some were giving him annoyed looks others curious looks, but when they all realized it was Sasuke, they all smiled brightly.

"Guys! You go beat the hell out of that creep, while I go see Sasuke!" The original Naruto said as he jumped towards Sasuke.

"HAI(right)!" all the clone Naruto's said as the all charged at Mizuki, who let out a horrified scream. As Mizuki got beat up by the Naruto clones, the real Naruto flunged himself into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke who was caught off gaurd and was stumbbling, quickly regained balance.

"Sasuke! Gomen! I didn't mean to make you worry!" Naruto said in a concerned voice. Sasuke stared into Naruto's crystal clear eyes and smiled. The raven gently hugged the blonde back.

"Dobe," Sasuke said warmly and earned a cute pout from Naruto. **(A/N So kawaii!)**

"Teme!" Naruto said playfully, and punched Sasuke on his shoulder lightly. Sasuke let a small chuckle and sat on the branch that he stood from, with Naruto who immediately joined him, and they both watched as Mizuki got beaten up to a pulp. When dawn arrived in Konoha, you could hear groaning from the forest. Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka stood in front of a heavily bruised Mizuki. **(N/N That's waht he gets!)** Naruto grinned in triumph.

"Remember this Mizuki! You just got beaten by the future Hokage!" Naruto said cheerfully, only recieving a groan from Mizuki.

"Ne Naruto..." Iruka said. Naruto turned and faced Iruka.

"Nani(what)?" Naruto said. Before another word was said, Iruka placed his own headband around Naruto's forehead. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, as Sasuke gave a surprised look. Iruka smiled warmly.

"Congrats Naruto! You pass," Iruka said kindly. Naruto and Sasuke stared at Iruka with a surprised look. Naruto then smiled brightly and lunged himself at Iruka, knocking them both to the ground.

"Arigato(thanks)! Arigatoarigatoarigatoarigatoarigatoarigatoarigatoarigato!" Naruto said in one whole breath as he laughed along with Iruka. Sasuke watched sadly as Naruto smiled and laugh... This was the first time...Naruto had smiled and laughed for someone other than him. Sasuke's heart throbbed at the thought that Naruto wouldn't be smiling just for him anymore. **(S/N ...) (A/N How sad...) (I/N & N/N yeah...)** Before Sasuke could could ponder himself with thoughts, he was knoked off his feet and onto the ground. Sasuke landed with an 'umf' and looked at the person that lied on top of him. Naruto was smiling brightly at Sasuke and was giggling.

"Just like you said Sasuke!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke smiled and nodded and let himself be hugged by Naruto.

**-x- -x-**

"Ah! There's no place like home!" Naruto said as he plopped himself on his bed in his and Sasuke's room. As he snuggled against his pillow, Naruto heard Sasuke lay down on his own bed. **(N/N Sounds warm!) **Naruto looked across the room towards Sasuke, to see the raven looking up at the ceiling. Naruto's eyes narrowed in sadness.

_'I almost forgot...this is...our fifth year annerversary of-_

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice said, cutting Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke still looking up at the ceiling.

"N-Nani(what)?" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke slowly turned his attention to Naruto. Naruto scowled when he sawe the sadness in Sasuke's eyes. Slowly, Naruto got out of bed and went to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke..."

"This is their...fifth annerversary...o-of their d-death," Sasuke said sadly. **(S/N ...)** Naruto stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto knew at once that Sasuke wanted to cry...but was trying to be strong. Naruto crawled onto Sasuke's bed, and Sasuke slowly sat up. Naruto gently brought Sasuke into an embrace.

"It's okay to cry Sasuke..." Naruto said gently as if he was talking to a small kid. Sasuke held to Naruto tightly as Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back comfortly. Sasuke didn't want to cry...he should be over this already! ...But then...why are tears sliding down Sasuke's face? Naruto notticed that began to shake as the raven cried out his pain. Naruto rested his head on top of Sasuke's.

"It's okay Sasuke..." Naruto gently said as Sasuke cried his eyes out...until he could cry no more.

* * *

**No No 22: Yeah! My chapter is finished!**

**Everyone: So... IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!?**

**No No 22: (sweatdrops) Uh, yeah...it is... Hehe, I'm ****insert age here**** now!**

**Everyone: Wow... Happy birthday No No-chan!**

**No No 22: Thank-you! I'm so hapy! Lol! Anyways...sorry for a somewhat late update! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked it!**

**Itachi: Don't forget to review.**

**Naruto: Yeah! Review!**

**Itachi: I just notticed...today's the 22nd of September...and your name has 22 in it...and your lucky number is 22...wow, you have your birthday everywhere...**

**No No 22: Yup!**

**Sasuke: So what do you want for your birthday No No-chan?**

**No No 22: Hmm...right now I would like some reviews...lots of reviews! But other than that...I want a camera!**

**Naruto: A camera?**

**No No 22: Yup! I love taking pictures! I would like one of those real good digital cameras! They're so awsome! ...but they cost like...$200...KUSO!**

**Sasuke: ...Sorry to hear that... Well...review readers.**


	7. The Nightmare and the Rookie 9

**No No 22: Hey peoplez! Lol! I'm so happy! For one thing I got so many reviews, but many people wished me a happy birthday! XD I'm so happy! Lol! Cake for everyone who reviewed! Lol! (hands cake to everybody who reviewed) ...But today is October 10! Today we have another birthday! (turns to face all reviewers of this story and Naruto characters but Naruto and whispers) Okay Everybody, Naruto will be here in a few seconds! Do we got everything!**

**Everyone: HAI! **

**No No 22: Good! (hears footsteps) Eeep! Everyone hide! (everyone hides as fast as they can)**

**(door opens and a figure comes in. Lights turn on)**

**Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIR... SASUKE! WHAT TOOK YOU!**

**Sasuke: Sorry I'm late! Bakery took too long to get the cake ready! (puts cake on table and quickly lights candles) Okay ready! Now we just have to-(doorknob begins to jiggle)**

**(Everyone panics silently...including Sasuke and quickly hides as door opens. A figure steps in and looks around)**

**Figure: Why is it so dark?**

**(lights turn on)**

**Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!**

**Naruto: (gasps) You guys did remember! (starts crying from joy) Arigato!**

**No No 22: On behalf of everyone! We'd like to give you three super-duper presents! (trumpets play) And here's what you win! A luxurious suite in the Disney hotel where you'll be able to call room service and maid serveice at no charge, and where you can go to California Adventure and ride all the rides there are! A year supply of ramen! And...(drum roll) SASUKE!**

**Naruto: (blushes) ...I'm speechless!**

**Everyone: (gasp)**

* * *

Chapter 7 

The Nightmare and the Rookie 9

* * *

Fog. That's about what you can see. Cold gray fog plagued the air. In the middle of this sea of of fog...was a lonesome figure. The figure had onyx hair, onyx eyes, and really pale skin. Sasuke was confused to find himself in this kind of place. **(S/N What the f#$) (A/N Sasuke! Don't say that! Say what the fish! It's better!) (S/N O.o) (A/N XD)** Sasuke looked around, only to see gray fog and nothing else. Sasuke scowled as he tried to recall what was the last thing he did. All he remember was crying in Naruto's arms, but that's about it! He never remembered being outside and the wheather being so gloomy. Sasuke let out a cry of frutration as he started walking through the endless sea of fog. He walked and walked for what seemed hours, but didn't get no where. Sasuke's eyes flickered from left to right, his gaurd fully up...or at least that's how it was till Sasuke heard footsteps. Sasuke held his breath as fear clutched his heart painfully. The footsteps came from behind him, and Sasuke slowly forced himself to turn around. He saw nothing as he heard the footsteps come closer. Sasuke's was paralyzed with fear, while his mind was screaming for him to run. To tell the truth...Sasuke had no idea why he was so scared. He could maybe take this person head on and not get a scratch. But still...Sasuke shook from terror...he knew something bad was going to happen. 

Finally listening to his mind, Sasuke began to run. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to be far away from the person. Sasuke heard the footsteps get faster as they ran as well. Sasuke panted heavily and looked behind him as he ran faster. He saw nothing, but he could still hear the footsteps following him. Sasuke then looked forward, only to feel a hand grab his shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke had grabbed his kunai and swunged it at the person. Sasuke felt blood spray on him and a thud as the person let go of him and fell to the ground. **(E/N O.O) **Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and felt his body go numb as stared at the person before him. ...There...on the ground...barely breathing...was Naruto. **(S/N NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) (N/N and I/N O.O WTF!) (A/N Hehe, I can explain! . ;)** The blonde was covered in blood and his crystal clear eyes were half lidded as he struggled to breath. Naruto looked up at the numb raven with tearful eyes.

"Doshde(why)? Doshde Sasuke!? I-I only wanted to c-catch up t-to you! I only w-wanted to be w-with y-you!" Naruto yelled tearfully at Sasuke. Sasuke crouched down by Naruto and stared at his bloody hands. He couldn't believe what he just did! He couldn't believe that he had hurt his most precious one! "I only wanted t-to love you, Sasuke! I-I only wanted you t-to love me! ...Sasuke...how do f-feel towards m-me?" **(S/N I love you of course!) (N/N blush)**

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He thought for a long time. He did like Naruto as a friend and maybe a brother...right? Now that he thought of it...Sasuke wasn't quite sure anymore...

"I...I... My feelings towards you...I," Sasuke said, not knowing what to say. Naruto coughed out blood.

"Maybe...another time..." Naruto said as he closed his lifeless eyes. Sasuke stared Naruto's lifeless body with wide eyes. **(S/N NOOOOOOOO!) (N/N WTF! OMFG!) (I/N O.O) (A/N um... **-.-, Tears streamed down Sasuke's pale face rapidly.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! Naruto! P-please d-don't die!" Sasuke shouted as he brought Naruto's bloody body into his arms. Tears overflowed Sasuke's eyes as the raven buried his face in the golden hair of Naruto. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to... I-I'm sorry! Naruto!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out as he sat up in bed, his entire body covered in cold sweat. Sasuke looked around to see that he was in his room. _'I-it was all a d-dream...' _**(S/N Thank God!)**

"Sasuke?" Sasuke heard Naruto's voice say. Sasuke turned to see Naruto sit up next to him. For a long time...Sasuke just stared at Naruto, eyes wide. Suddenly tears began to stream down Sasuke's face. "Sasuke?! What's wr-

Naruto was cut off as Sasuke embraced the blonde tightly. Sasuke held Naruto close, not ever wanting to let go. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's golden hair and took in the sent of apple, wanting to memorize it. Sasuke held Naruto a bit closer, making the blonde blush a bit.

"Na-Naruto...I don't want t-to lose you too," Sasuke said through his sobs. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, but then became warm and understanding. Naruto hugged Sasuke back.

"You won't...I'll always be here with you," Naruto said warmly. Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto as he pulled back a bit, enough for him to stare into crystal clear eyes. Naruto smiled warmly as he stared into tearful onyx eyes. Sasuke then gently touched Naruto's cheek, shocking the blonde slightly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said in a weak voice, before he suddenly fell unconsious on top of Naruto. The blonde blushed a bit, while smiling. Naruto then gently laid Sasuke down on his bed and cuddled up next to him.

"Sasuke...I was telling telling truth when I said I would be here with you," Naruto said softly, burrying his face in Sasuke's chest. "You will never be alone...not while I'm here and breathing..."

And those were the last words Naruto said before he fell into a peaceful sleep. **(E/N Awwww!)**

**-x- -x-**

"Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled in his sleep. Sasuke tossed around in his sleep and scrunched his nose. "Naruto..."

"Yes!?" Naruto's voice said loudly, waking the raven with a start. Sasuke jumped awake and fell off his bed, face first. Sasuke groaned and held his nose in pain, while he heard a melodic laughter. Sasuke shot a glare at a laughing blonde that stood before him with a tray. Seeing the tray, Sasuke wiped away the glare off his face and replaced it with a surprised look.

"What's that for?" Sasuke asked, indicating the tray. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at the tray.

"Well it's for carring food..." Naruto said playfully. Sasuke frowned as Naruto laughed. "Kidding! It's your breakfast! Made it myself!"

Sasuke sat up on the ground as Naruto sat on the ground next to him with the tray. On the tray there were hand made riceballs, some sushi, sweet dumplings and ramen. Sasuke raised a brow at the food then to Naruto.

"You made this?" Sasuke said in disbelief. Naruto nodded as he grabbed some chopsticks and began to slurp his ramen. Sasuke looked back at the food and hesitantly grabbed his chopsticks and grabbed a sushi with them. Sasuke stared at the sushi uncertantly.

"I didn't poison it! I'm not a bad of a cook either!" Naruto said a bit angrily as he pouted at Sasuke's hesitant reaction. Sasuke nodded and popped the sushi into his mouth...only to grab another sushi in a greedy way. Naruto couldn't help but laugh sweetly. "See!"

Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto warmly. **(A/N Following are flashbacks!)**

_...gray fog plagued the air..._

_...footsteps come closer..._

_...a hand grab his shoulder..._

_...blood sprayed on him..._

_...Naruto was covered in blood and his crystal clear eyes were half lidded... _

_..."Doshde Sasuke!?"..._

_..."I only wanted t-to love you"..._

_..."how do you f-feel towards m-me?"..._

_..."Maybe...another time..." Naruto said as he closed his lifeless eyes... _**(S/N DON'T REMIND ME OF IT!) **

Sasuke's eyes widened and looked away from Naruto. Naruto noticed this and gave Sasuke a concerned look. Hesitantly, Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, only to recieve a flinch from the older boy. Naruto narrowed his eyes in worry as he got on his knees. Naruto then slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and rested his head on Sasuke's head in a loving way.

"What did you dream Sasuke?" Naruto said in a gentle and soothing voice. Naruto felt Sasuke tremble beneath him.

"I-I...dreamt th-that...that...that I-I killed y-you..." Sasuke forced out in a cracking voice. Naruto's eye at first were wide...but then they became soft anf gentle.

"Sasuke...If I get killed-

"BUT YOU WON'T!" Sasuke yelled as he then got on his knees, turned around and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto rested his head under Sasuke's chin.

"I know...but if I get killed...I rather get killed by you than someone else," Naruto said softly, only to have the raven hold him even more tightly.** (N/N It's true you know...)** Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt from behind. "Sasuke...the worst feeling...to me...is not death. To me...the worst feeling...is knowing that I'm not needed. ...That I'm alone in this world and that I no longer have a reason to live. ...I felt like that when I was younger...but then you came along! You made me feel that I'm needed! You made me not be alone! ...You gave me a reason to live... That's why...I rather have you kill me than anyone else..."** (N/N That's true too...)**

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, shock filled his voice. Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt tighter.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly. After a few moments, Naruto pulled away from Sasuke with a smile on his face. "I need to get going...I need to get my ninja regestration!"

"Ah," Sasuke said as he grabbed a riceball. Naruto, who was still in his PJs, quickly got changed and stretched. Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he grabbed some sweet dumplings.

"Ja ne(see ya)! Save me a seat at school!" Naruto said as he left the Uchiha residence. Naruto jogged most of the way towards the Hokage tower but then got a bit tired and walked the rest of the way. As he walked, Naruto couldn't help but think about Sasuke. Naruto smiled brightly as a bit of pink tinted his cheeks. After a few minutes, Naruto was on the head of the first Hokage with a photographer. Naruto sat on the stool and smiled brightly at the photographer. The photgrapher, who was an old man, looked at Naruto with a riased brow.

"You...want me to take a picture of you like that?!" the old man saod in an uncertain voice. Naruto nodded vigerously.

"Yeah go for it!" Naruto shouted punching the air. The man shook his head.

"If you say so. Jeez!" the man said as he got into his position behind the camera and raised the button. "Now say cheese!"

**-x- -x-**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

_Profile: _

_Likes playing pranks,_

_Loves ramen ,_

_Plain or with miso._

Sarutobi stared at the picture of Naruto and sweatdropped. Naruto had taken a picture with his hair gelled in ever direction, his face painted white with his face and hand painted with red swirls, and was in a weird position. Naruto chuckled softly as he watched Sarutobi from his seat in front of him.

"Whaddaya think!? It was hard getting just the expression right! It took me three hours to get that shot!" Naruto said loudly. "After all, it's not like something ordinary would do! But with my artistic vision-

"Do it over!" Sarutobi said.

"Eh!?" Naruto said in shock. Sarutobi gave Naruto a weary look.

What concerns me the most is that you don't got your headband on, that marks you as a shinobi," Sarutobi said. Naruto pouted cutely.

"Well I didn't want to damage it. I'll start wearing it after the ceromony tomorrow!" Naruto said. Sarutobi sighed.

"...In any case, the secret dossiers in this yearbook are an essential intelligence resource for Konoha. So, to present yourself with a face like this..." Sarutobi said as he sweatdropped. Naruto sweatdropped as well and puffed out his cheeks in annoyence.

"Well I didn't know that stuff..." Naruto mumbled. Suddenly, there was a kreak as the door opened/ Naruto and Sarutobi looked up in wonder as a little kid around the age of 8 with a weird looking hat and cape barged into the room.

"ON GAURD, OLD MAN?!" the little boy said. Sarutobi sighed and adjusted his hat.

_'If ot's not one thing, it's another,' _Sarutobi thought as he let out a small 'hmph'. Suddenly the little boy tripped over his owen feet and fell to the ground face first, making Naruto and Sarutobi sweatdrop.

"OWWWW!" the little boy said.

"AHA!" a voice said from the door. Naruto looked up to see a man with a headband that covered his whole head, sunglasses, and was wearing everything black. The little boy sat up and rubbed his forhead.

"I get it! It's a trap!" the little boy shouted.

"Are you alright Honorable Grandson!?" the man said. "And no, this is no trap!"

"Who's the kid?" Naruto said frowning. The little boy glared at Naruto.

"KID!?" the little boy said. The man turned to look at Naruto in surprise.

_'You!? Don't tell me it's...our village disgrace... The so-called human form of Kyuubi no Kitsune!' _the man thought as he threw Naruto a dirty look behind his dark glasses. The little boy got up and pointed at Naruto with an acusing finger.

"So it was you? You're the one who tripped me!" the little boy yelled. In a blink of an eye, Naruto got up and grabbed the little boy from the collar.

"NO! YOU TRIPPED OVER YOUR OWN FEET, STUPID!" Naruto said angrily.

"UNHAND HIM NARUTO! That so happens to be the grandson of the third Hokage!" the man yelled, pointing at Sarutobi. Naruto frowned as the little boy smirked.

"Give me your best shot! I dare you!" the little boy said. _'They always do this when they find out that I'm the third Hokage's grandson!'_

Scared aren't ya!? Just like Ebisu-sensei over there and everyone else!? Ha!" the little boy said as Ebisu shouted protests!

"LIKE I CARE, STUPID!" Naruto shouted angrily, bonking the little boy on the head as he did so.

"OWWW!" the little boy said.

"EH!?" Ebisu shouted in shock as Sarutobi gave and amused look.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**No No 22: Alright! Chapter 7 done! Wooooo!**

**Itachi: Good work No No-chan! (slightly blushes)**

**No No 22: (confused and blushes a bit) Thanks Itachi! Oh by the way Naruto, this my gift to you!**

**Naruto: Thanks No No-chan! (goes off with Sasuke)**

**No No 22: (confused again. Okay...anyways, next chapter won't be chapter 8! It will be an extra chapter! The next chapter will be about Naruto's huge party! And everybody's invuted! So if you want to come to Naruto's B-day party, in your reviews tell me that you want to and tell me about yourself so I can get a pretty good idea of your personality!**

**Itachi: Yeah. Yoo say yes and No No-chan will mention you in her extra chapter! In the extra chapter, No No-chan and I will have to deal with lots of problems with everyone! So pretty much it will be like a mini adventure for us.**

**No No 22: We will be discovering...where Naruto and Sasuke went...cuz they sorta disappeared...so if you wanna help us or just join the party, just say yes in your reviews!**

**Itachi: Yeah! And say how special No No-chan is while your at it! (glomps No No 22)**

**No No 22: (blushes) W-what are you donig Itachi?**

**Itachi: Nothing...I just wanted to glomp you...**

**No No 22: (blushes) Um okay...you don't have to say how special I am readers, just so you know... Well until next time! Oh! I almost forgot! You readers that like stories with OCs, please go check out this fanfic made by YumiTheDragonGirl! It's called, New Girl in Konoha! She really wants some reviews! I read her story it's pretty good if you ask me! WEll anyways, it's a SasukexOC but please check it out...for me! PLEASE! It would mean a lot to me and my friend! Well bye!**

**Itachi: She's so kind and generous!**

**No No 22: (blush) Uh... (blush) Oh! I almost forgot...again... Ziggi! Got your review! Thanks for the cake, really sweet of you! Ne, ask your friends if they want to be in the story...at least for one chapter! Okay? Okay! Again, thanks for the cake, you're so sweet! (hugs Ziggi)**

**Itachi: (grabs No No 22 from Ziggi and hugs No No 22 posessively) Your nice and had a nice party...but hands off No No-chan! MINE!**

**No No 22: ... (blushes)**


	8. GRAVE NOTE

I HAVE GRAVE NEWS!

My computer died on me again. SIGH

BUT REST ASSURE! I HAVE BOUGHT IT A NEW HARD DRIVE!

I just need to buy it a new operating system and that might take a while

IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO TELL YOU GUYS!

but it just occured to me I could use the library computers...

TALK ABOUT SLOW HUH?

but that's just how I am... Im sorry u.u'''


End file.
